It takes two
by JumpUpAndDown
Summary: May and Drew haven't seen each other for eight years. What happens when May gets pregnant after they spend a night together? Will they pull through this together? Contestshipping. AU.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a really long time. Just... A lot of things have happened in school, and it really distracted me from writing. Now that I'm writing again, I hope that it'll help take everything off my mind. The things that have happened have made me a stronger person, and I hope that it shows in my writing, since I'm going to tackle quite a different topic from my usual teenage romance. Please do support me. I'll tell you guys what happened once I'm ready, so just sit back, relax and enjoy the fic. __ And drop a review or a like or both. Love you all!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I only own the plot of my story._

_**Prologue**_

May's breath hitched as she stared at the object in her hand. Her cerulean eyes widened, and she collapsed onto her bed, her mind reeling and her heart pounding. Making a split-second decision, she grabbed her cell phone and dialled the number she had memorised. Her heart pounded even faster as she waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

After a few rings, he did, "Hello?" his voice rang with confidence and May felt her heart do a somersault.

"Drew?" She voiced, and instantly felt like an idiot. It was his number she had dialled, was it not?

"May, is that you?" He asked, and May could tell he was smiling just by the way he said that, and it scared her that she knew.

"Y-yeah." She stammered.

"Really? Man, it's been so long." May winced. She had still not gotten used to Drew's new way of speaking. After all, it had been only once in the past eight years did she ever meet him again, and that was two months ago.

"Yeah, is sure has." May knew she failed miserably at trying to keep her voice upbeat, and Drew noticed it too.

"May, is everything alright?" He asked, and May was shocked at how easily he showed others how he felt now that they were older, as compared to when they were kids.

May was silent for a moment. She considered telling him that everything was perfectly fine, but that would make the whole phone call an utter waste of time.

"No, it's not. It's not, Drew." She felt a lump in her throat, breaking her voice as she said his name.

"I'll be right there. You just stay calm and don't do anything stupid. Okay May?" He demanded, and May could easily hear the panic in his voice.

She nodded, and then remembered he couldn't see her. "Okay." She choked out.

As she heard the click on the phone that indicated he had ended the call, she stared at her phone blankly. Then a thought struck. Did Drew even know how to get to her apartment?

But of course he knew. After all, this was where they had... re-acquainted with each other. Right in this room, right on this bed.

May once again stared at the object in her hand. The two lines that had changed her life as she knew it.

May cried, drowning in the loneliness and injustice of it all. She cried so hard for so long that she didn't even hear it when Drew frantically rang the doorbell. She cried when she rose unsteadily from her bed to let him in.

And lastly, she cried as she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed the same sentence into his shoulder over and over again.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Two chapters for you guys today, so you'll know how I'm planning to develop this story. It may seem out of character at first-remember, they're still in shock-but they'll turn back to themselves sooner than expected. :D Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own the plot.

_**Chapter 1**_

To say that Drew was shocked would be the understatement of the century. He just stood there, in May's doorway, rubbing circles on her back as she hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder for God knows how long in the doorway of her apartment. For the first time in the twenty-odd years of his life, he had absolutely no heads or tails on how to take charge of the situation at hand.

As May's sobs steadily grew quieter, and she was no longer clutching him as though her life depended on it, Drew gently unlatched her from him. Carefully, he propelled her to the sole sofa that sat in her bare apartment, inviting himself in. Once he was sure that May's breathing was normal, he went to shut the door.

He returned to her, knelt in front of her and wiped away her tears with a hanky he kept with him at all times. When he had dried her face, he placed the hanky in her hand and closed her fingers on it.

"I'm going into your kitchen, and I'm going to make us both some tea. Once I return, I expect to see that you're done crying. Is that possible, May?" He asked her, regaining control of the situation. She nodded her head meekly, looking down, her fringe casting a shadow so that Drew could not see how her eyes glistened with tears.

Once Drew was in the kitchen, he allowed himself what he called a 'weak' moment, where he just stood there, and thought about what had happened the last few minutes.

He cowered from the fact that he was going to be a father. The prospect scared him. He was treading in an unfamiliar territory now, one where he had no one to set as an example, his own father having walked out him and his mother when he was barely a year old.

He glanced to where May was, sniffling away into his hanky, absently stroking the tiny bump on her stomach that he hadn't noticed. Suddenly, a wave of love coursed through his veins. He knew it was not for the brunette, for there was no possible way he could be in love with her after meeting her again once two months ago.

No, it was for the baby that was inside of her. Even though he just found out that he was going to be a father, he already knew that he would be the best one that ever lived to his child.

He would never abandon his child.

With renewed confidence, he busied himself with brewing two cups of tea that he had promised May. He wondered idly if May preferred her tea strong or light, then decided it wasn't important.

He was glad that May had regained her composure when he returned. Ever since he was a young boy, he was never good with crying women. He vividly remembered how he had cheered May up when they were much younger; by offering her a rose that he had plucked from a nearby bush. Little May had given him mega-watt smile through her tears, and right now he felt a strange longing to see that smile grace those pink lips once more.

Then he remembered where he was and all memories of May in their childhood banished from his mind as he placed a steaming cup of tea in front of her. He settled next to her on the sofa, leaving a considerable amount of space between them.

His emerald eyes instinctively looked at her stomach, but Drew found it hard to see any bump. In fact, with the baggy shirt she wore, her body looked as slim as he saw it two months ago.

After a long moment of silence, he blurted out, "Are you going to keep him?"

May's head snapped towards him, and judging by the surprise that flickered across her face, he suspected that she had forgotten he was there.

"Of course I'm going to keep him," She told Drew in a surprisingly determined voice. "He, or she, is my child. Abortion is too heartless to even consider." Drew silently agreed with her, and somehow he felt happy in knowing his child was going to be safe.

"I'm glad." He told her, and May, after a moment's hesitation, flashed him a small smile. Then the awkward silence fell on them once more. Once again, it was Drew who broke it with a question.

"Have you scheduled a doctor's appointment?" May was surprised at how far ahead he had thought. She wasn't even halfway to that point yet; her head was still having a hard time wrapping around the fact that she was going to be a mother.

She shook her head. "No, I just found out. About half an hour ago. I called you right away. That was as far as I thought."

Drew was grateful that she had informed him immediately, and shot her a grateful smile, though she didn't see it. "Thanks. I'll schedule one for you for tomorrow. And I'm coming." He added, before May could forbid him.

"Okay." She sighed. He looked at her, and she smiled again, but it was smaller and it looked tired. Drew thought of how draining it had to be for her, finding out she was carrying another life inside of her. He decided that it would be best if he left and let her get some sleep.

"Hey May, I'll be leaving now. You go get some sleep. I'll send you a text or something." He said, getting up to leave but May stopped him. She was tugging at the hem of his shirt timidly.

"At least drink your tea." And as a polite guest, Drew did just that. By the time he was done, May was fast asleep. He heard her light snores and made a mental note to tease her about it the next day.

For now he just carried her into her bedroom and tucked her into bed, like he would a five-year old. She was surprisingly light, and Drew wondered if it was malnutrition. He had to make her eat. After all, he didn't want any risk of having his child getting hurt even in the slightest.

He briefly contemplated on whether he should kiss her good night, but then decided against it. Just because they were having a child together didn't mean that they had to be a couple. He knew one of these days they would have to sit down and talk about it, but right now, all that mattered was his child.

So he didn't kiss her, but he had ruffled her hair fondly. And he had the satisfaction of seeing that smile grace her lips as he wished.

Then they moved, muttering something that sounded a lot like, "My baby."


	3. Chapter 2

**SO... Sorry for the long wait. But here it is... the 2****nd**** chapter of It Takes Two. Oh, and I don't own Pokemon or the songs mentioned here.**

-3-

May woke up the next morning feeling as fresh as a daisy. When she looked at her alarm, noticing it hadn't gone off; she was surprised to see it was only nine in the morning. Usually she would sleep in till' afternoon, the earliest that could be expected for her to get up.

Stretching, she quickly slipped on her bunny slippers, and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she was done with that, she made her way to the kitchen and made herself a cup of Milo and some scrambled eggs.

"Maybe I should get up at this time more often." May said, to no one in particular, relishing in the fact that she could eat breakfast since it was actually still morning. She wolfed down her eggs and then gulped down her drink. She sighed happily.

Before feeling it all rise up her throat again.

She made it to the sink just in time as she started throwing up all of her breakfast. When she was done, she rinsed her mouth and wondered idly why she threw up.

Then she remembered she was pregnant.

She smacked herself in the face. "May, how could you forget that?" She asks herself.

As she rinsed the sink, she mumbled to herself on how they weren't kidding when they said morning sickness. When she was done, she made her way to her bathroom to have a well-deserved shower when her phone started ringing.

She glanced at the screen, not surprised when she saw Drew's name flashing on it, before clicking the green button.

"Hello." She greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning." He said formally. "What are you doing now?"

"Now? Well, talking to you, duh." She asked, confused as to why Drew would ask such an obvious question. She heard Drew let out a deep breath on the other line.

"What were you doing before that May?" He asked patiently.

"Puking."

"What the hell? You're bulimic?" Drew screamed and May held the phone away from her ear in fear of losing her ability to hear.

"Urr, no? It's called morning sickness." She told him, quite pleased with the fact she knew something he didn't. Ever since they were younger he was always the smarter one.

"Oh." Drew said. There was silence on the other line.

"So Drew, what were you going to say?" May prompted.

"Oh, urm, just. I arranged a doctor's appointment for the baby today. At about around one. Can you make it?" Drew asked her.

May mentally checked through her calendar. "Nope. I'm free."

"Cool. So I'll pick you up at around noon or something and we can like, grab something to eat." He told her. What? He had to at least try to start liking the mother of his child.

"Yeah, sure." May agreed and after saying goodbye Drew hanged up on her.

So May spend the next few hours getting herself ready to go out with Drew. She wore jeans patched at the knees, a red tee shirt and she wore her hair in the way she always did when she was younger, parting it in the middle and tying bandana on her head, red to match her shirt.

When Drew called her and asked her to hurry down, she grabbed her purse, with all the items necessary for an emergency, slipped on her flats and hurried down the four flights of stairs.

It wasn't hard to find his car, considering it was the only car in the deserted parking lot. As she slipped into the seat next to him, she eyed him up and down. Jeans and a green button-down shirt, the sleeves folded up to above his elbows. He wore sunglasses and this caused her to burst into a fit of giggles.

"May, you sure you okay? I mean, while at the doctor's we can always go see if that brain of mind of yours has gone off its rocker." Drew told her, while revving the car out of the parking spot. May chose to ignore his comment.

"I was laughing because you're wearing sunglasses. You look like a movie star." She told him.

"I know I do." He told her.

"I know you know that I didn't mean that as a compliment." May replied, but she grinned. This was just like how it was before he left, them having playful banters almost every minute of the day. Her parents would always tease them about how they would end up married. At least, her mom did while her dad just glared at Drew.

And that reminded May...

"Holy shit Drew!" She screamed, and Drew stomped on the emergency brake. Thank God for seatbelts. And thank God there was no other car on the road.

"Oww. That hurt." May mumbled, rubbing a spot in her head that she had managed to crash against the ceiling of the car.

"Well, you deserved it. Who the hell randomly screams when the person next to them is driving?" Drew said.

"Geez, sorry. I was just thinking and then something really important popped into my head." May told him, crossing her arms and pouting like a baby. Ironic really.

"Well, you going to tell me what it was? Or you going to make me guess?" Drew said, restarting the car. May was surprised that he wasn't mad anymore. Seriously, that man PMS-ed(Post-Man-Syndrome) a LOT.

"I was just thinking what we were gonna tell our parents."

After a tense moment of silence, May glanced over at Drew to make sure he hadn't gone into shock. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel too tightly, but May couldn't see his eyes to see if they betrayed any emotion because of his sunglasses.

"Umm, let's just...think about that when we get to it. How about we think about where to eat now?" Drew asked her, evidently desperate to change the subject. May chuckled.

"I like MacDonalds."

-3-

"This is the life." May said as she threw fry after fry into her mouth. From across the table Drew's eyes widened (he had agreed to take his sunglasses off when they weren't in the car). Sighing, he poured out his fries from the packet onto the tray, before pushing it to May.

She smiled at him before stacking his tray on top of hers and wolfing down his fries too.

"You're hungry." Drew stated, munching on his burger hurriedly before May could guilt him into sacrificing that too.

"Well, duh. None of my breakfast actually stayed in my stomach. Not to mention I have two people to feed now." She told him, pointing a fry accusingly in his direction. He coughed into his burger.

When they were finally done, after May had gone to the toilet, they set off to the doctor's. They had spent a considerable amount of time in McDonalds, but Drew calculated they could make it there with an appropriate amount of time to spare.

The ride there was much more comfortable, since they had both settled to each other's company. It wasn't that difficult really, to feel at ease with each other, since they had been very close in their childhood years.

Drew turned on the radio and they both laughed when Madonna's Like A Virgin started playing. May was ridiculous, singing along with Madonna but with so much more dramatic flair, pointing at Drew and, once, screaming 'Like A Virgin' to an elderly couple driving the car next to them. Needless to say, they sped up, and Drew had to concentrate very hard on the road because he was laughing so hard. This caused May to laugh because he was a sight to see, especially with those ridiculous sunglasses on.

They reached the doctor's with barely enough time to spare. Drew, who hated being late, had to piggy-back ride May to the front desk because she refused to run with him. Of course, this made a lot of people look at them, especially since May was pounding on Drew's back, screaming for him to put her down this instant.

By the time they were in the doctor's office, May was seething; Drew was red-faced and still had his sunglasses on.

The doctor, who Drew and May knew was called Doctor Gary Oak from his nametag, took one look at the both of him, and burst into loud guffaws. They looked at each other, saw each other's state, and joined in on the laughter.

"Right..." Doctor Oak said when he regained self-control. "So, you're Drew and May Hayden?"

That sobered the both of them up.

"Umm, no. I'm Drew Hayden and she's May Maple." Drew said, taking off his sunglasses and placing them in his back pocket. May smiled sheepishly at the doctor.

Doctor Oak raised his eyebrows at them and then nodded understandingly. "I see. Well, young lady, scoot your lil' butt over here and let me check on your body. I mean baby." He smiled at her, not bothering to apologise for the mistake.

Drew frowned. This guy was flirting with his...wait, his what exactly? Whatever it was, she was pregnant, with his child at that, so this guy had no right to flirt with her.

"Lil'? I think we're along the same age, doctor." May told him, skipping over to Doctor Oak.

Drew blinked. Did May just _flirt back_? No... She was too innocent to do such a thing. Or at least that's what Drew tried to convince himself as walked moodily over to where May was seated.

"Right? So how old are you?" Doctor Oak asked May, while pulling up her shirt so that he could he could spread the gel-like substance over her body. Drew's eyes narrowed as the doctor's hand lingered on May's stomach a tad bit longer than necessary . Plus, he asked her for her age. What the hell? Was this pervert even qualified to be a doctor.

"Urm, I'm 8 weeks already." May answered, and Drew let out a sigh of relief when he figured out that the doctor was taking about his baby.

"Great. So, ready to see your baby?" He asked the both of them, and instinctively Drew's hand reached out to hold May's.

After a while, an image of the womb appeared on the screen of a machine next to Doctor Oak. And right there, in the middle, was tiny little thing. May and Drew let out breaths they hadn't realised they'd been holding when they saw their baby.

"He's so tiny." Drew whispered, and May squeezed his hand tighter muttering, "Or she."

"Yep, he's barely an inch long, perfectly normal for an 8-week-old." Doctor Oak informed them cheerfully, but the information fell on deaf ears. Drew and May were transfixed on the little foetus that was their baby, and both broke into smiles when he, or she, moved a bit.

Right then and there, they both knew that they were going to make it work. For their child.


	4. Chapter 3

**Right, so here's the next chapter. Ikarishipping and Pokeshipping is mentioned here quite obviously. And there's some CS fluff, if I do say so myself. ENJOY! And review. Oh, and I may not get another chapter in till' Saturday night, so I hope this slightly longer chapter makes up for it. Oh, and the first person who guesses what TV show it is that I got Drew's nickname for May from gets a special mention, and maybe a one-shot dedicated to them. :D**

-3-

"So what're planning on doing now?" Drew asked May, who was buckling her seatbelt.

"Eh? I dunno." May replied, stunned. Truthfully, she thought that Drew was going to send her straight back to her apartment once they were done, which is why she was very surprised when he asked her that question.

"Wanna go catch a movie or something?" Drew asked her. "It's not a date." He explained hurriedly. He smirked at her, "Just thought that I should get to know my baby mama more."

May raised an eyebrow, "Baby mama?"

"Yeah, I heard it on a show once, and I thought it was cool." Drew answered.

"You watch TV?" May acted shocked. Drew laughed. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Are you working?" Drew asked her.

"Well, yeah, just not on weekends. I work in an office, doing administrative stuff. Dawn works in the cubicle beside me, she's my friend. Misty's the secretary, she's also a friend."

Dawn and Misty... Where had Drew heard those names before?

"Wait, are Dawn and Misty related to a Paul and Ash by any chance?" He asked her.

"Actually, yes. Dawn and Paul have been together for two years, they're engaged. Misty and Ash are married, quite recently, three or four months ago. Oh God, you should have been there when he proposed. The funniest thing ever." May emphasised her statement by letting out a laugh. "So you know Paul and Ash?"

Drew grinned. "Yeah. Only for two months, ever since I came back, but they're cool guys. Well, Paul is cool, a bit emo if you ask me. And Ash is just...dense, but he has a good heart."

May nodded. "Yeah, well, Dawn and Misty are the exact opposites of their 'soul-mates'. Dawn's all bubbly Little Miss Sunshine, and Misty's the most mature and violent girl I've ever met, while Ash wouldn't hurt a fly. Huh, opposites do attract."

"I guess so... So anyway, where do you wanna go? I've been driving around aimlessly for the past five minutes. What a waste of petrol." Drew said, as he looked at his gas meter while May rolled her eyes.

"How about a movie? Life As We Know It just opened, and the baby's adorable. Plus, Josh Duhamel is hot." May grinned, and Drew sighed.

"But the reviews said that it isn't that good. I heard that The Takers are awesome. How about that?" He suggested.

"Aww, but I want to watch Life As We Know It." May pouted, folding her arms.

Drew blinked, then laughed. This was a scene he was far too familiar with...

"_I want that." May said. Drew stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face his best friend. She was a few feet behind him, staring into the glass window of a toy store. Sighing, Drew jogged back to her and squinted to see what she wanted through the window. Using the finger she was pointing as a sort of indicator._

"_You want a teddy bear, May?" Drew asked. She nodded her head. "Well, go and buy it." She wrung both her hands, indicating she had no money. Then she turned to look at Drew, pouting slightly, arms folded across her chest. That's how the ten-year-old-girl managed to get a teddy bear. When she kissed his cheek as a thank you, he quickly wiped it off. He did not need girl cooties on him._

"Okay, okay, we'll go see Life As We Know It." He relented, and May beamed at him.

They reached the cinema ten minutes before the movie was showing, so Drew bought the tickets and the popcorn, salt for May, which he found weird since she loved the sweet ones, and sweet for...well, May too, in case she decided she wanted that too. He also bought them each a soft drink, and after May took a sip of hers, she had to run to the toilet.

The movie was so-so, really. Quite clichéd, but it had a happy ending, and Drew knew May was a sucker for happy endings, or at least, if she was still the same person she was eight years ago. Halfway through the movie, while Drew was spacing out, May leaned over and whispered in his ear, 'Pay attention, we could learn something from this.' That caused Drew to stare wide-eyed at the screen for the rest of the movie.

"So, it wasn't so that bad, right?" May grinned, once they were out of the theatre, bumping her hip against his. Drew grinned, and put an arm around May's shoulder. It wasn't in any way a love gesture, more like a long-lost friendship-finally-found-again type of gesture.

"Nope." Drew said. And it was true; he had learnt a lot of things from the movie. Like to bring a cap just in case your baby needed too poop. One valuable lesson.

Just then a group of teenage boys, maybe fifteen years or so, walked past May and Drew, wolf-whistling and cat-calling. Drew glared at them. What is with people flirting with May when she was obviously his? Not that she was his girlfriend or anything, but hell, she had his baby. And even if they didn't know that, wouldn't it be obvious when he had his arm around her?

"Looks like someone's jealous." May teased, smiling up at him.

"No one's jealous, baby mama. No need to be delusional." He told her. Nonetheless he wrapped his arm just a little tighter around her.

"So, are you sending me back now?" May asked him, and Drew nodded. There was this feeling in him, that didn't want to be separated from May. Of course, he covered it up by saying he didn't want to be separated from his baby, but we all know the truth. Drew was in denial. Heavy denial. The next idea that popped into his head was crazy, verging on insanity, but it made him feel better.

They had reached his car by then, and he walked over to the passenger's side to open the door for her, as any gentleman would do. As she settled into the seat, he leaned against the door. "Hey May."

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna move in with me?" He asked.

To say she was surprised would be the understatement of the century. I mean, seriously, just the day before she was certain that he loathed her, then in the morning he acted indifferent towards her, then he acted civil, then he acted like they're best friends again and now he's asking her to move in with him?

Like, what the hell.

"Are you delusional, Drew?" May cried, unable to resist calling him the name he had used on her.

"Well, no, but I think it would be better."

"Better like how exactly?" May interrogated, turning in her seat to face him, arms folded.

"Well, first of all, I think it'd be better for the baby. I don't think he'd wanna be separated from his father for long periods of time." May raised an eyebrow at this, and Drew knew he deserved it. That was one pathetic excuse for a reason.

"Number two, I'll have to make sure that no guy harms you." Now that's more like it. "I mean, I was here with you the entire time, and they still couldn't resist flirting with you in some way. Hell, even the doctor couldn't resist." May sighed. He did have a valid point. It was worse on other days.

"And well..." He trailed off.

"Well?" May prompted.

Drew sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and looked at May. She stared right back, challenging him to break the gaze.

"I guess, I just want my best friend back."

That did it. The next thing Drew knew, May had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, Drewy, I've missed you." She said into his neck, where she buried her head into. He hugged her back. "Yeah, me too."

While standing there, in each other's arms, they were both reminiscing on the same moment that happened eight years ago.

"_Oh, Drewy, please don't go. Please." May begged, hugging him tightly at the airport. He hugged his best friend back, rubbing circles on her back. He was trying his best not to start bawling, and May wasn't making it any easier, what with her miserable sobs shaking her entire frame, in turn causing him to tremble too._

"_I'm sorry, May, but I have to." He told her. But he didn't want to. _

"_But you can't. You're my best friend. We haven't done any of the things best friends are supposed to do, like have sleepovers where we don't sleep or go for a manicure together or get our hair done or go spy on some really cute guys." She sobbed. Though it really wasn't the time to, Drew laughed._

"_May, those are things you do with your girl best friends. Not boy best friends." He told her. She was silent a while, contemplating this. Then she hugged him tighter, "Well, then I don't wanna do those things anymore, because I don't want to have another best friend."_

_She held him at an arm's length, her fingers interlocked with his. "You're my best friend Drew. My one and only best friend in the entireeeeeeeeee universe." She stated, and Drew couldn't hold it in anymore. _

_He started bawling._

Once they broke apart, May looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and said, "We'll make it work, right Drew?"

At a loss for words and overcome with emotion from everything that happened the last few days, from getting to know he'd be a father to getting his best friend in the entire universe back, he just nodded and said solemnly, "We will."

-3-

So it was agreed that May would move in with him the next weekend. He would come over Friday evening and help her pack, staying the night if they weren't done by a certain time. But for now that was the least of their problems.

The current problem was that they'd have to break the news to their respective friends that they were going to be parents.

May smiled as she walked towards Drew, who was leaning against his car, the following morning. He had told her that he would be sending her to work for the next few months, and May had allowed him to, because who was she kidding, it beat having to take the subway every day.

"Morning baby mama." He said, as he hugged her.

"Morning Drewy."

"So... You ready to break the news to them?" He asked, and she shivered involuntarily, already predicting, and dreading, both her friends' reactions.

"Nope. But I'm going to tell them today. Because they won't take too kindly if I tell them after my bump is visible."

"My friends are going to beat me into a pulp either way, especially since I'm the single one but I have a kid on the way." Drew joked, trying to lighten the mood, since May was obviously tense. He read that stress was not good for the baby.

It worked. She let out a soft giggle before straightening her back and looking him directly in the eyes.

"I'm ready."

-3-

"Good morning!" May chirped, in a voice that was way too high to be considered normal. Dawn and Misty stopped mid-conversation, Misty sitting on Dawn's desk. They both stared at her.

"What...?" She mumbled nervously, trying to disguise a nervous cough with a giggle, and failing miserably.

They continued staring at her, both of them raising their eyebrows.

Dawn was in her late teens, and you could see that from her features which stamped her as an innocent little girl. She had big blue eyes that matched her midnight-blue hair, which was currently tied up in a high ponytail, standard office rule. She wore a short skirt, pink in colour, and a blue button-down top two sizes too big for her, and May wondered idly if she had spent the night at Paul's.

Misty was a redhead with a fiery attitude that burned in her blue eyes, her short hair tied to the side. Working as a secretary, the boss allowed her more freedom in attire. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple polo shirt. If it wasn't for the wedding ring that glittered gloriously on her finger, no one would have guessed she was a wife at her tender age of twenty-three.

"You okay May?" Dawn asked.

May gulped. "Yep, just fine." She squeaked.

Narrowing her eyes, Misty said, "Lunch time. You. Spill."

-3-

As Drew stepped into the building, he knew he was early since there was hardly anyone there. Save for, of course, his friends, Paul and Ash.

Paul was listening to his Ipod, probably some emo song, looking moody and gloomy. His light purple hair hung limply around his face, his eyes closed. He wore dark jeans, and a button-down top.

Ash on the other hand, was reading a book, trying to decipher the words and having difficulty doing so since he was reading it upside down. Drew sighed and turned it the right way round for him, and Ash smiled at him gratefully, his brown eyes alight with mischief. His spiky black hair was hidden by his signature cap. He wore a jacket and a pair of jeans. Seriously, Drew could not believe this guy was married.

"Lunch time. Here. I've got something to say." He told Ash before leaving to his cubicle.

He left too early to notice the look that Ash and Paul shared after he said that.

-3- Lunch time -3-

"Okay..." May and Drew said, at different locations to different people, but at the exact same time.

"I'm pregnant." May blurted just as Drew calmly said, "I got a girl pregnant."

"WHAT?" Screamed Misty and Paul, while Dawn and Ash said "A baby!" in happiness, clapping their hands.

May and Drew sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 4

**HEY Y'ALL. Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Life happened. XP This is slightly longer than the rest, so I hope it makes up for the late update. Sorry about the mistakes you may find, it's late here. Oh, this chapter's a bit steamy if you know what I mean, and there's more mature language but all in all it's my favourite so far. :D Oh, and I haven't said this but Pokemon does not belong to me. Neither does anything else mentioned in the story. I only own the plot. **

"Who's the guy? I swear he won't be able to father any other child once I'm through with him." Misty threatened and May flinched.

"Urr, Misty, I don't think it's necessary to do that to Drew." May told her friend, attempting to calm her down. Of course, her attempts were futile.

"What do you mean it's not necessary?" Misty had jumped up out of her seat by this time. "This Drew guy got you pregnant! It's totally necessary! Right Dawn?"

Dawn's eyebrows are knitted together as she looked at Misty. "All I know is that everyone is staring at you, Misty."

It was true. All the pairs of eyes in the cafe were focused intently on the redhead. Misty's blush caused her to face to match the colour of her hair.

"Anyway." She whispered, leaning across the table so that Dawn and May could hear her. The former was still giggling at Misty's unfortunate incident, but the latter was actually glaring at her, arms crossed. Misty remained unfazed by this.

"You keeping the baby?" She asked. May looked at her indignantly as Dawn abruptly stopped giggling and focused on the conversation.

"Of course I am. I refuse to be a monster who kills her own child." May whispered, leaning towards Misty. Both her friends nodded in agreement.

"Right, I call shotgun to be godmom!" Dawn squealed.

"You can't call shotgun on that Dawn." Misty said, though she was afraid that Dawn would be the godmother.

"Yes I can, I just did." Dawn explained, confident that her logic was fool-proof. Misty looked at May for reassurance.

"Well, Drew and I will have to talk about this." May said. "Guess it all depends on who doesn't cause him to lose his ability to bear children." May looked pointedly at Misty as she said this, and Misty grimaced. Great, now she had to be civil towards the jerk. But she smiled as she thought about her maybe god child. It would be worth it.

"Well, okay. Because I don't want him to not have kids." Dawn said seriously."Because then Red won't be able to have any brothers or sisters."

Misty laughed as May face-palmed herself. Then her head shot up.

"What did you call my baby?" May asked.

"Red." Dawn said, not sure why Misty found this so hilarious.

"Why?"

"Because May likes red." Dawn told them. "Duh." She added, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. This time, May found herself in a fit of giggles too. She made a mental note to tell Drew there was no way they were naming their child after a colour.

She whipped out her cell to send him a message.

-3-

Drew took a deep breath, before taking his seat at the usual table where he and his friends usually sat at in the bar near their office. He could barely hear himself think above all the din that the patrons were making. He was glad that they had chosen for him to talk to them here instead of the office lobby, where he had originally chosen.

"Right." Paul said, rubbing his hands together. Drew strained to hear what he was saying, but at the very least that meant no one could possibly eavesdrop on their conversation. Ash was next to Paul, tossing his cap from one hand to another, sipping his martini at the same time.

"So, who is she?" He asked.

"May."

Ash and Paul both gasped together, Ash promptly dropping his cap.

"Man, you really screwed up. May, Dawn and Misty's best friend?" Paul reprimanded him, disgusted. Ash was shaking his head next to Paul.

Drew groaned and nestled his head on his hands.

"Do you know the torture you've caused me?" Paul asked him, and Drew stared, confused.

"Now Dawn will be too busy telling me how much you suck to do anything else with me." He told him, glaring before downing his pint of tequila in one gulp. They didn't want to have a hangover while they were working.

Drew raised his hands in surrender. "Okay guys, look, I know you guys must think I'm some shit excuse of a person for impregnating someone, but trust me, I'm going to make this work. I will take care of May and our baby. I'll be the best father to my child. I will." He repeated, mostly to assure himself.

Ash smiled at Drew. "We know you will, buddy." Paul nodded, breaking into a rare smile. "You'll be a freaking great dad dude."

Drew's heart swelled to twice its size. He knew they didn't approve, but their unwavering support meant a lot to him. Drew never had many stable relationships with anyone, ever since his dad left him and his mom, who was pregnant with his younger sister at that time. They all left, or he had left them. Getting May back was a blessing, and now he had two friends who were prepared to stand by him through a pregnancy and parenthood.

"You guys are awesome." He said, his voice breaking slightly.

Paul leaned over to the table to lightly punch Drew on the shoulder.

"Don't cry dude, it ain't manly." He told him.

Suddenly, Ash piped up, "I think you should call the baby Green."

The two other guys stared at him. "Why..?" Paul voiced out Drew was thinking.

"Cause Drew likes green." He told them simply, before bending down to retrieve his cap. Drew was still in shock at what Ash had said when his phone vibrated in his back pocket.

Pulling it out, he smiled when he saw May's name across the screen.

_We r nvr gonna call our baby Red. :_

He blinked, then laughed as he typed his reply.

_Or Green, baby mama. ;)_

-3-

The rest of the days passed by quickly. By the time it was Friday, both of their friends had somehow managed to convince May and Drew that they wanted to meet the other parent of Red/Green, as the baby was now referred to by Misty and Dawn, and Ash and Paul respectively.

It was Friday before anyone knew it, and May was immensely grateful for that. It sucked having to face the glares of the other colleagues, who were yet aware of her pregnancy, for coming to work late because of morning sickness.

It wasn't only her. Drew suffered the consequences too. Instead of waiting in his car, he always made his way to her apartment so he could hold back her hair and rub her back as she puked.

She told him he didn't have to, once, while she was leaning against her bathroom wall, breathing heavily after puking.

"You know... Drew..." She panted, as she willed another round of nausea to vanish. "You don't actually have to be here... I know you're getting hell from your boss... Cause you're always so late..."

He smirked, before bending down next to her. "Naw, this is much more important. This is half my fault. And besides, you'll owe me, so I'll have you around my finger whenever I need someone."

May rolled her eyes at him before crawling to the toilet and puking into it. Drew winced, the smell and the horrible sound of the retching hitting him full force, but he shook it off and went back to his duty of comforting her.

May sighed once more as she stacked her papers to reduce the mess that was her desk. Dawn had left; mumbling something about helping Paul with his bed (May had blushed for her when she said that) and Misty was gone too, having some sort-of dinner date with Ash. When May asked her why she wanted to date Ash when they were already married, she just winked at May and left.

May stared blankly at the computer screen. A headache was coming on, she could feel it. Just looking at the screen made her dizzy; the words were spinning round and round. When her phone vibrated and she read Drew's text, stating that he was already at her office's car park, she decided to go to hell with it. She was done for the day.

May trudged up to Drew, and the emerald-eyed young man knew something was wrong by just looking at her. He jogged lightly to her and took her bag, swinging it over his shoulder. "You okay?" He asked her, concern dripping from every syllable.

May looked up at him and managed a weak smile. "Yeah, just a headache, nothing to worry about."

"Maybe you should take Panadol when we get to your house. And don't worry, I did some research and it won't affect the baby." Drew told her.

May smiled at his concern for her, but shook her head. "Naw, I tend to get very tired after eating Panadol and I have to pack my things since I'm moving to your apartment."

Drew frowned, "If that's what you want."

"Yes, thanks Drew." May muttered. By then they had reached his car and Drew opened the door for her.

"After you baby mama." He smirked, and May playfully ruffled his hair.

"Hey." He protested lightly, chuckling, but still reaching up to flick his hair back into place. May rolled her eyes and then let out a soft moan, shutting them tightly as she gently massaged her temple. Was this another one of those bad things about being pregnant, or was she just sick?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Drew asked her again, this time more urgently then the last.

"Yes, I'm sure. You. Drive." Even though her eyes were shut, she pointed to the seat next to her. She looked extremely adorable, though Drew would never admit that the thought had crossed his mind to anyone. Ever.

Drew shut May's door and made his way to his side. The drive home was in silence, since May decided that the only way to shut out the throbbing pain in her head was to sleep. Seeing as how she was asleep, Drew took the opportunity to think over what was going to happen.

First, they would pack May's things. They would rent out her apartment to anyone who was willing to pay, because seriously Drew could not for the life of him figure out why anyone would want to stay in that cramped apartment. Granted, it was the place where their child was conceived, but that was beside the point.

Second, they would need to be ready to receive their friends in their new 'home' on Sunday.

Drew gulped. He was a natural charmer, and that would be a problem, considering May's friends were his closest friends' chosen ones. What a small world it was. He would have to keep his charming skills in check. Drew groaned at the difficult task ahead of him.

Since Drew was never one to abide by the law, they reached May's house in a record of 15 minutes. He woke her up gently but that didn't stop him from earning a slap on the cheek by the groggy pregnant one. Of course, she apologised profusely after coming to her senses and realising what she did, but Drew waved it off saying it didn't hurt.

But it did. Like hell.

Once they were in the apartment, May headed straight to the room and Drew tailed her into it.

"So, now what do you plan on doing?" He asked her.

"Well, I'm going to get a head start on the packing. We're going to leave my furniture here, right?"

"Yeah. I was thinking that maybe you could rent out this space to someone, so that way once you're off work on maternity leave, you still have some income to rely on. I mean, my pay is quite large, but if we had some extra money, we could pamper our little baby even more." He told her.

May laughed, headache momentarily forgotten, though it was still a nagging pain in the back of her head. "Oh Drew, our child isn't even out yet, and you're already planning to pamper her."

"Her?" He asked, cocking up an eyebrow. "Why not him?"

May shrugged, "I don't know, mother's intuition, I guess."

"Well, I hope it's wrong. I want a baby boy." He told her, eyes shining in excitement as he made his way to May, sitting on the edge of her bed while she was sprawled on it. "I want a son that I can play baseball with, whose games I'll always make time for and who will look up to me as a best friend and a role model."

May looked at Drew, frowning slightly. He was smiling down at her stomach and the next moment he had scooted over and bent over and started talking to her stomach. May's eyes widened as far as they could go.

"And don't worry, Daddy's never going to abandon you, okay? I'll be there with your every step of the way, I promise." May heard him say, before stroking her belly through the thin fabric of her shirt.

"Aah, you know what, maybe I will take the Panadol..." May mumbled quickly, sitting up on the bed. But right now her headache was the least of her worries. The green head man was staring at her with emerald eyes that pierced through her soul, and a shiver ran through her spine.

He crawled over to her, a veil of lust curtaining his eyes, clouding his judgement. May gasped as he leaned into her, so close she could smell his scent, his familiar scent that stood out on that one night filled with foreign experience. The strange mix of cinnamon and shaving cream that strangely she found irresistible as compared to revolting.

She closed her eyes as Drew started planting kisses along her neckline, and when he started trailing downwards, May couldn't help but allow a small moan to escape her lips as his lips hovered dangerously near her chest.

"Drew..." She whimpered, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him closer to her. He looked up, and for a second their eyes met and there was a spark that ran through both their bodies. The next thing they knew his lips had smashed against hers and they were lost in their own passionate embrace.

"Oh God..."May whispered when they pulled apart after lack of air on both their parts. When Drew leaned in for another, she didn't hesitate to grant his tongue entrance to her mouth like she had earlier. Slowly, her hands rubbed his chest and, she started unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped kissing her for a second, groaning from the desire coursing through his body. May leaned in this time, capturing his lips in hers, already halfway through unbuttoning his shirt.

May grinned in satisfaction as she took off his shirt for him. He had a perfectly toned body, chiselled abs and a six-pack. Unlike the first time they had done it, May could now fully appreciate Drew's body, since she wasn't drunk out of her ass.

Abruptly, Drew pulled away from her, and gently held her hands in hers, stopping them from caressing his chest.

He leaned towards hers slowly, his forehead lightly touching hers. He stayed like that until May's breathing evened out again, though he had no idea how much discomfort the desire left from their steamy make-out session caused her.

"Not now, May. Too dangerous." He reminded her gently. She pouted, but nodded, a difficult feat, since they were joined at the forehead. After a while, Drew got off the mattress and May collapsed into a heap, the shock of what had just happened tiring her.

"Urm, I'm going to take a cold shower. You want anything for dinner?" He asked her.

"Anything there is." May told him, not really caring. She was still on a high, and super pissed with him for depriving her.

"Okay." May listened as the sound of his footsteps grew fainter with every step he took until she couldn't hear it. She lay in bed, too tired to get out of bed to pop a Panadol into her mouth. She lay there, listening to the rhythmic beating of her own heart, which was still slightly faster than a normal heart rate.

'Damn Drew.' Was her last coherent thought before falling asleep twice in the same hour.

-3-

May woke up to the smell of something burning. Surprisingly, her headache had gone as suddenly as it appeared. Rubbing her eyes as she swung her feet over the bed, she made her way to the kitchen, where the smell was coming from.

"Drew?" May gasped.

"Oh hey May." He looked completely at ease in her kitchen, almost as if he belonged there. He was wearing a different set of clothes, most probably what he had brought to spend the night. In spite of the fact that she was supposed to be pissed with him, she couldn't help but smile at him. He was adorable, his green hair frizzy from how he had probably dried it using his towel. Plus, he didn't have that creepy look in his eyes anymore; the cold shower must have really helped.

"Do you need help?" She asked him, cautiously approaching him. "What is that supposed to be anyway?" She asked him, referring to the black crisp that was in her frying pan.

"Well, it was an egg." He told her, and May stared at him, before bursting into laughter. She clung to him for support, and before long they were both laughing at the sheer stupidity that was Drew's cooking skills.

"How about I show you how a pro does it? I'll whip my very famous homemade Shepherd's pie." May said to him, after they had regained control of themselves.

"Pro? Might I remind you who was the one who nearly set the kitchen on fire when we were kids?" He smirked.

"Hey, that was a long time ago." She defended, cheeks red from reliving the memory.

"Uh-huh, sure." Drew's smirk grew more pronounced. She was so easy to tease.

"Hey, I have a weapon." She told him, pointing the wooden spoon she was holding threateningly in his direction.

"Oooh, I'm so scared." Drew countered, but retreated back several steps for good measure.

"Hmph." She huffed, but a grin was playing on her lips. Drew sat back on a chair as he watched May cook them both dinner. It was oddly compelling to watch. She moved with a grace that was out of character for her, flittering from one place to another to grab an ingredient that she professionally tossed into the mix.

For a moment, Drew allowed himself to picture her in his kitchen, cooking him dinner after he came back home after a long day of work. Her bloated stomach appealed to him so much more.

Then he imagined after their child was born. He would crawl around waiting for his dada to come home. When Drew walked through the door of his home, he would scoop up his son and toss him around, catching him before he hurt himself. His baby would squeal with delight and May would walk out of the kitchen, mixing dough to bake him chocolate cake which she would find out was his one true weakness. He would greet him with a kiss before berating him for carelessly tossing his suitcase aside, saying that their son would definitely trip over it and hurt himself. He would apologise and promise he would never to it again, but would repeat it the next night.

"Drew?" May frowned. He had this dreamy, spaced out look on his face that was unDrew-like. "Drew?" She repeated, waving her hand in front of his face. "Drew!" She snapped her fingers, and he finally returned to reality.

"Yes baby mama?" May rolled her emerald eyes at the silly nickname. "I was saying that dinner's ready. Can you set the table? I'm going to have a quick shower. It better be ready by the time I'm time." She warned him, before hurrying to her room to grab her PJs. Usually she wouldn't bring it to the shower, but usually she didn't have a guy in the same house as her while she was bathing.

It made her uncomfortable, but after reminding herself it was Drew, she calmed down. She tried desperately to banish the thought that kept on nagging her, saying that he had seen her in all her glory already, so it wasn't like she had anything to hide.

'Still.' She reasoned with the voice, which she figured was her conscience, 'I must preserve the dignity I have left. And it wasn't as if I wanted him to see me like that, I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing.'

Pleased with her self-assurance, she grabbed her favourite, worn-out PJs and skipped to the bathroom. Hey, it was just Drew, no way was she going to pull out her silk lingerie for him.

While May was cleaning herself up, Drew tried to not to think of the fact that she was only from a few metres away from him. Naked. It wasn't as though he hadn't seen it before, but hot dang she had a killer body. It was his hormones that ached to see it again, not his common sense.

On a futile attempt to stray his thoughts away from May and her body (...oh damn those mile long legs...snap out of it!) Drew went all out in setting the table. He even dug out a candle that he lit up. Hell, she was moving, might as well put all these things she had to good use.

After a few minutes, Drew stood back to survey his handiwork. He was pleased with it. Maybe it was a little over the top, but did it matter?

He heard May's return before he saw her. Her delighted little gasp assured him that it was very pleasing.

May smiled at the sweetness of Drew's actions, and then tugged at the hem of her shirt wearily. Her attire did not match the atmosphere surrounding the dinner. But then, neither did Drew's, she reasoned with herself.

"How about a date, baby mama?" He asked her formally, bowing slightly before holding out his hand, which she took.

"Why, of course, Drewy." She smiled. He scowled at the name, but didn't let his facade of being a perfect gentleman drop. He pulled out her chair, and slowly slid it back in as she sat. Then he took his seat at the opposite end of the table, and they dug in.

Drew sighed. It was heavenly. May indeed was one heel of a cook, as she had bragged in the kitchen. She really had come a long way, and Drew was hit with that horrible pang in his gut whenever he thought about how much he had missed in those eight years apart from her. She had bloomed into a beautiful young woman, just as his mom almost said she would.

They ate in silence, both reminiscing on all the time missed, all the memories they could have had. They both avoided thinking on what they could have been, had he stayed. But all that mattered, and all that would matter, was that fate had decided to throw them together again, and they were going to make the best of it. They would make up for the time missed, and make new memories that they would share.

They had their future ahead of them. Filled with each other, and their child.

-3-

May scraped the last of the food on her plate. It was unladylike, but she never was such a dainty person to begin with. Drew had finished ages ago, and was rifling through her DVD collection. They had come to a silent agreement to leave packing to the next day.

As her spoon clattered against the plate, Drew looked over. "Movie time? I'll clear the plates in the morning, if that's okay with you."

May nodded. She hardly ever cleared her plates after she ate anyway.

"What movie?" She walked over to him. His back was turned towards her, and out of impulse, she wrapped her arms around his torso. He tensed, but then allowed himself to open up to her embrace. He picked a DVD at random before turning around and hugging her.

"That was a wonderful dinner, Drew. Thank you." She said, looking up at him. She was squashed into his chest, and she didn't mind in the slightest.

"Hey, you cooked." He laughed, unconsciously rocking back and forth.

May laid her head on his chest, giggling. "You know I didn't mean that." Drew smirked.

"Oh how easy this is." May whispered to herself, but Drew heard her. He smiled gently, looking at the girl in his arms. Yes, so easy. It was as though they were a jigsaw puzzle, fitting right into each other perfectly.

May sighed as she unravelled herself from him. "So what movie is that?" She asked.

Drew looked down at the DVD he was holding. _Funny girl._

"Ah, wonderful!" They said together, in varying levels of enthusiasm.

And that was how Drew ended up watching Funny Girl with May, who had sung along for the first half of the movie but promptly fell asleep soon after. She was nestled against him, melting against his body, legs spread across her side of the couch. Drew smiled and rested his head on hers, and fell asleep too, completely forgetting the movie.

-3-

**There you have it, hope y'all like it. Next chapter will be the meeting with friends, so look forward to the Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping, both of which subjects I don't usually write about, so sorry in advance if it doesn't live up to your expectations. OH. And I totally messed up the first meeting with Doctor Gary, so SORRY if I offended anyone by my lack of research on the topic. But I've updated myself, so the next doctor meeting (which will be 10 weeks-baby's age) will be much better. THANK YOU. And please review. They seriously make my day! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. I mean, it's the holidays here, but they might as well just start school, since we have so much homework and I just had a test I had to sit for. DURING THE HOLIDAYS! Haiyo... Anyways... **

**ENJOY!**

-3-

May woke up the next morning to find herself alone on the couch, a blanket covering her petite frame. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up slowly. She noticed that the television was turned off, and that there was a nice smell wafting from the kitchen. She smiled, so Drew had managed to cook something without burning anything. She'd have to congratulate him when she saw him.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Even if she wasn't planning on going out of her way to look good for Drew, she didn't plan on speaking to anyone with morning breath. Her mother would always scold her brother, Max and her if they didn't brush their teeth the minute they were awake.

Frowning, she took a moment to think about her family. It had been a long time since she had spoken to them. Her dad would be at work at this time, her mom would be doing household chores, and Max would be in school, finishing the last few weeks of his junior year of high school, before school ended for summer in a month.

'It wouldn't be convenient to call them now,' May grimaced. She suddenly felt an odd urge to visit them. She blamed it on the pregnancy; it was getting her all sentimental.

Once she deemed herself presentable to be in the presence of another human being, namely Drew right now, she stepped out of the bathroom.

She entered the kitchen, to be greeted by the sight of Drew spreading jam on a few pieces of toast.

"Hey May." He greeted, lifting his head to smirk at her before paying attention to spreading jam on toast again. May rolled her eyes. Ever since they were younger, he had always been sort of a perfectionist. She took a seat opposite Drew and grabbed a piece of toast. She sighed in satisfaction. The taste of the slightly burned toast was overpowered by the generous amount of jam he had spread on it.

"These aren't half bad." May complimented him, with her mouth full. It was a bad habit that her mother hadn't been able to smack out of her.

Drew chuckled. "Ever the lady eh May?" The brunette in question felt her cheeks burn in response to his light teasing, and, unable to retort with a witty comeback, busied herself with chewing her food. "But thanks for the compliment. It means a lot, since it's coming from the pro of the kitchen." May nodded her agreement as she grabbed another piece of bread.

"You can keep that down?" Drew asked her.

"Yeah," May looked at the piece of toast in her hand, "It's my safe food. The chances of me chucking it out into the toilet bowl are oddly reduced when I eat toast."

"And when it's made by the loving father of said baby." He added, but May just snorted.

"In your dreams, Hayden."

"Oh no Maple. I don't dream of such things. Though I'll be lying if I said I haven't dreamt of you. In compromising situations." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"It's an honour to know that I'm your wet dream." She told him, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You don't know the half of it. It's like I'm swimming in a goddamn Olympics pool."

"I feel that this isn't a very pleasant conversation to have when I'm eating, grasshead." She frowned, suddenly losing her appetite and placing her half-eaten toast back on the plate. But it wasn't just the topic of conversation that made her lose her appetite; the churning in her stomach was to blame too.

She quickly jumped out of her chair and ran to the bathroom. She reached the toilet just in time.

After a few moments of puking, she felt her hair being pulled back and someone slowly rubbing her back. As always, he talked to her about random moments from their childhood. After the puking finally ended, and May and Drew were once again leaning against the wall as had become tradition to do, May started bawling.

'Ah, shit! What the hell am I supposed to do?' Drew thought as he stared bewilderedly at May. 'I'm not good with crying girls.' Instinct took over as he cautiously put an arm over her shaking shoulders and pulled her close to him, allowing her to cry on his shirt.

"Hey, hey...shush baby mama, why are you crying?" He asked her, wrapping his other arm protectively over her. When her only response was to cry even harder, her began to rub circles on her back. He didn't know about her, but whenever he was crying, which was hardly ever, mind you, his mom would rub with arm or back and whisper how everything's going to be okay into his ear.

So Drew did just that. Wrong move.

"No, it is not going to be okay!" She all but screamed at him, her tears stopping abruptly and instead there was a murderous look in her eyes. Drew gulped.

"I'm pregnant, Drew! And you're just sitting there like it's not your damn fault that I have to pee almost all the freaking time, or that I vomit into the toilet bowl every freaking morning, or that I can't sleep most nights because I'm scared to death about what will happen to the baby when she's born? What if I suck as a mom?" Suddenly all the fight drained out of her, and she leaned against his shoulder for support.

"Sorry," May whispered, eyes glistening with tears again, "I don't know what came over me."

"I do." He answered her, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's just your hormones. Pregnant women grow crazy like that all the time. In fact, compared to my Aunt Marge, that was actually quite sane." He smirked good-naturedly.

May gave him a small smile, then it dropped. "You must be mad at me." She whispered softly, looking him in the eye, his emerald ones reflected in her big doe sapphire eyes.

"No, I'm not baby mama. Don't think for one second I am." He grinned at her, and she finally smiled.

"K, let's get you cleaned up, and then we'll start on packing your clothes." He stood up, and offered his hand, which May took. "I can get started on your underwear drawer." Needless to say, May wrenched her hand from his and smacked him square on the chest. Drew's laughter echoed across the apartment.

-3-

By the time it was dinner, they had packed every one of May's clothes and food, which she said she needed, and Drew managed to get an eyeful of May's underwear before she threatened that if he kept on peeking at them, she would only wear plain, white ones. Drew pretty much ran out of the room after that threat.

Their lunch break was short, they had ordered Chinese and that was that.

"So, you want to have dinner at my place?" He asked her.

"Depends, do you even have any kitchen appliances there?" She asked him, re-checking her bare wardrobe to ensure she had not left anything behind. Now that she was actually about to leave her apartment, which she had lived in ever since she graduated from high school two years ago, she felt quite sad.

Or maybe it was those stupid hormones.

"I do, and they're spick and span. Brand new and untouched." He advertised proudly.

She shook her head at his enthusiasm. "Okay than, let's go." He picked up her three duffel bags, which they miraculously found in her closet, and walked out of the apartment. May idly wondered what she had gotten herself into, but shrugged as she followed Drew, her backpack hanging loosely on one shoulder.

Before she closed the door, she looked around the apartment. Sighing, she closed the door behind her, ready to start a new chapter of her life.

-3-

May entered Drew's apartment, not quite sure what to expect. But as she looked around she smiled. It was bigger than her apartment, it was two stories big, but still cozy in its own quaint way. It was quite bare, similar to her apartment, seems like he never had the time to decorate it.

But she could fix that.

The apartment was scented with apple, which May found strange and endearing at the same time. The walls were painted a soft green, welcoming her warmly.

The living room was simple, with just one sofa and a TV on a desk. The kitchen was big and unused, but not for long. There was a bathroom but it seemed like he never used it. That was pretty much all there was one the ground floor. She rushed up the winding staircase, Drew right at her heels, seemingly unaffected by the bags he was carrying.

"Right, that's my room." He told her, using his head to indicate which it was. May steered right away from it, causing Drew to laugh. "Don't worry baby mama, I don't mind if you go in. Sides', it's the only room with a veranda in it, so I think you'll enjoy it." When May still appeared hesitant, Drew stepped forward and nudged her.

"Well, if you don't want to, why I don't I show you your room?" He asked her.

May nodded, "Sure."

They walked down the hallway, and he pointed at a door, "That's my bathroom, with all my manly stuff in it. So, you can use the one downstairs. Personal space, okay?" He winked, and May resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was in his turf now, everything was in his favour. In some ways, it was like walking on enemies' territory, except they weren't enemies. In fact, she didn't know what they were.

"So, there you are, it's not much." He said, graciously holding the door open for her. May bowed slightly at his chivalrous move, and gasped when she saw the room.

It was spacious, with a plain white bed placed next to the wall with a desk next to it, and a wardrobe on the opposite side of the room. There was a singular window in the middle of the room, but it was huge. May smiled. The walls were painted white, unlike the rest of the house. She didn't love it, but she could see herself in the room, doing her work and other such things.

"You can do whatever you want with the room." He told her, striding in and tossing her bags on to the bed, and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Drew. Now how about I cook us some dinner?" She said, deciding that her growling stomach was much more important than unpacking.

"Wait, I have two more surprises."

"Oh really? I don't think my poor heart can take it." May placed a hand on her chest, as if to emphasize her statement.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen, baby mama. Anyway, come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, ignoring her protests.

He opened the door to the room right across May's.

"This is my makeshift office, when I have to do some work at home. But I think changing it to a nursery would be better. For our baby." He told her sheepishly. "I know it doesn't look very nursery-ish, but we can fix that. I mean, we have a lot time before he moves in."

May smiled at him. "It's perfect Drew. And what's the last surprise?"

May felt uncertain when she saw how Drew's face changed at the mention of it. It was almost cautious. "Urm, well. I don't know how to say this, but..."

May tensed, certain that what he was about to reveal would be something dreadful.

"I've got a dog."

May released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Then she squealed. "Really! Where is he? I don't see a dog here." She glared at Drew. "Are you keeping him for yourself, you ass?"

"What? No." He chuckled, hands up in mock surrender. "He's with my neighbour. I could go get him now, if you really want to meet him."

"Okay, and I'll come with you." She said, this time grabbing his hand. "I'd like to meet your neighbours. They're my neighbours now too."

"True. I think you'll like her, she's around our age." He told her.

"What's her name?"

"Leaf. She's never told me her last name though." Drew said. "And my other neighbours are a family; they live right across from us. Leaf lives next door. The family are the Rainbows." When May shot him a look, he shrugged. "That's their name. The dad, Harley, is just, really weird. You'll know what I mean when you meet him. His wife is awesome. Her name's Soledad, and you'll just love her, May."

May smiled at Drew as he described the lady who he obviously idolized. When he caught her staring at him, he blushed a light pink. "Sorry, I got too carried away."

"It's okay, I don't mind. It's nice to know there's a little boy in there that hasn't actually changed much." She winked at him and his blush got deeper.

"Right, anyway, enough about Soledad. They have twins, a girl and a boy. Their names are Charlotte and Charlie. Charlotte's like her dad, and Charlie's like her mom." By this time they had reached the front door and were leaving the apartment. Drew didn't bother locking the door, because they were barely five feet away.

He rapped smartly on Leaf's front door, her name painted in green in italics on it. May admired the penmanship as they waited patiently for Leaf to open the door. A few moments later, she did.

"Drew!" She greeted, and Drew nodded at her in acknowledgement. May cleared her throat as she sidled up next to Drew.

"Hello." Leaf greeted pleasantly. May smiled. "Hello."

An awkward silence hung in the air as both girls waited for Drew to introduce them, both staring pointedly at him. After a moment's hesitance, he said, "May, this is Leaf. Leaf, this is May, and she'll be living with me for the next few months."

Leaf stepped forward and surprised all of them by engulfing May in a hug. "Finally, someone I can talk too. Girl, you just saved my life. Soledad's nice and all but she's always busy with the kids."

May grinned. "Drew's told me so many wonderful things about her; I can't wait to meet her."

"Trust Drew to do that. He adores Soledad t-t-m." Leaf said, looking slyly at Drew.

"T-t-m?" Drew echoed, but in a confused manner.

"To the max." Both girls stated, then glanced at each other before bursting out laughing. Drew shifted awkwardly from one leg to another. He felt five again, when May and his sister were laughing at him when he asked them to play make-believe Power Rangers with him.

"Oh, but you guys came here to get Rascal right?" Leaf asked once she had stopped laughing.

"Yes." May said, before Drew could open his mouth. After Leaf turned and left to retrieve the dog, May turned to Drew.

"Rascal's your dog right?"

It took all Drew had not to burst into laughter, because he knew from experience that laughing at a hormonal pregnant lady was not a wise choice if he valued his life.

When Leaf arrived carrying a slobbery golden ball of fur, May gasped. The little puppy had her around his paw the moment her eyes landed on him. Leaf smiled at May's star struck expression and placed the puppy in her arms.

May lifted the panting puppy so that they were face to face. He licked her face and May giggled, hugging the puppy close to her.

Leaf crossed her arms, leaning against her door. She glanced at Drew, and did a double take once she looked away. The look in his eyes when he was looking at May cuddling with Rascal... She had never seen it on him before. True, they weren't that close, he had just moved in two months ago, and he was hardly in his apartment, but from what he knew of him, she had labelled him as cocky, arrogant, egotistical and others along those lines.

But maybe there was something more. She had most definitely never thought he would ever have looked at someone in that manner. It was so...words couldn't describe it. All she knew was that she prayed that one day someone would look at her in that way too. But her hopes weren't high. After her last relationship, the chances of her ever being in a relationship were slim to none. But she didn't want to think about that.

Sadly, she knew he was oblivious to how he felt. She thought of telling him that, or at least hinting.

Then again, it was always fun to see how these sort of things worked out.

Giggling to herself, she bid farewell to the two lovebirds (though they didn't know it- shh) and then, once she knew she was out of hearing range, burst into delightful peals of laughter.

Suddenly, life wasn't so dull anymore.

Outside, Drew and May were standing next to each other, just about to go home when a loud voice shouted "Uncle Drew!"

May turned around so fast that she was certain she narrowly avoided getting a whiplash.

A young girl in a fluffy pink dress, which clashed horribly with her purple hair that was tied into pigtails on either side of her head, was running towards Drew with her arms outstretched. A young boy with spiky pink hair was walking calmly behind her, though when they neared him, he broke into a run and jumped into Drew's arms before the girl could.

Rascal barked happily, and struggled against May's hold, which had tightened considerably once the two kids came into view.

"Charlie, Charlotte, leave Uncle Drew alone." Said a stern yet kind voice. May looked up and saw a regally beautiful woman. Unconsciously, May let Rascal jump out of her arms as she dusted off dog fur off her shirt. Something about the way this woman, who she believed to be the Soledad, carried herself made May want to impress her.

"Soledad!" Drew greeted, with Charlie's arms around his neck and Charlotte playing with Rascal at his feet. When May saw him like that, her heart did a little flip. He looked wonderful with children.

Like a father.

"Hello Drew." She looked at May, who gulped and waved at her awkwardly.

"Oh Soledad, this is May, she'll be living with me for the next few months." He gestured to May with one arm, cradling Charlie in the other. Soledad looked at May again, this time sizing her up, as though mentally checking if this random girl was good enough for Drew, who she considered a younger brother.

She deemed May good enough and after a few more minutes of polite conversation she excused herself, and went home with her children.

Drew and May went back to his apartment quietly, Rascal running ahead and then making himself comfortable on the couch, eyeing May and Drew with his cute beady little eyes.

"Right. I'll make dinner. My food is in the kitchen right?" She asked Drew. He nodded, but smiled guiltily, "There may be a few chocolate bars missing though."

May sighed, shaking her head, but as she turned away from him to enter the kitchen, she couldn't help a small smile from blooming on her face.

Drew tried to help out in the kitchen, but he was so clueless that May decided that it was best if he was left to peel the skin off the potatoes. They finished cooking in half an hour, and had a filling dinner of mashed potatoes.

"This was delicious, baby mama, as usual." Drew complimented. He grinned at her. There was a little bit of food on the side of his mouth. May noticed this.

"Hey Drew, there's something right...here." She pointed on her own face as a guide, but Drew didn't get it. He completely missed the smudge of potato as he flicked his tongue over the side of his mouth.

Frowning, May leaned over the circular table and used her thumb to swipe it off. Both of them were frozen in shock by her actions.

May still had her thumb on Drew's face. She had never noticed how green his eyes were. Or maybe she had, but had never taken the time to fully appreciate it.

Drew on the other hand, wasn't admiring May's eyes. He was eyeing those pink full lips that never failed to lure him in. The temptation was unbelievable. But he was a guy who learnt from his mistakes. And for now, what had happened last night was a mistake.

Reluctantly he tore away from her gaze, mumbling that he wanted to take a bath. May blinked, blushed, and said she wanted to the do the same. They both ran to their rooms as fast as their feet could carry them. For May, she just wanted to get as far away from Drew as possible, but Drew just really needed a cold shower. Damn, that girl had too much power over him!

They both grabbed the nearest attire possible, but May took longer, since she had to unpack a bag first. By the time she got out of her room, Drew was already in the shower, and judging by the sound of running water, was undressed. May's blush, which had finally simmered down, came back full force. Drew's junk was quite desirable, though she had only seen it on the night of their intoxicated sex.

They both stayed in the shower for a long time, and by the time they were out, the both of them had placed the little incident at the back of their brains.

May was in her room, humming lightly as she unpacked everything and placed them neatly in the wardrobe, according to colour. Even though she knew that it would never stay that neat, she liked to think it had been, at one point.

Once she was done, she started singing under her breath, just as it had become tradition for her to do whenever she was alone in her room. She marvelled in the fact that Drew's house already felt familiar to her. Not home. Not yet.

But familiar.

Brushing her hair, she looked at her reflection in the mirror that was placed on the inner side of the wardrobe door. She examined her face. She always had fair, spotless skin and it seemed that even though she was already into her second month of pregnancy, it wasn't going to change soon.

May jumped onto her bed, giggling as she bounced on it before settling down. It was soft, and the sheets were new. It seemed like Drew had gotten ready for her arrival. After a few moments, she fell asleep.

-3-

Drew woke up with a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He frowned as he untangled himself from his blanket, not knowing why he felt like that. Come on, he was _the _Drew. He doesn't do nervous.

Only when he reached the toilet to freshen up did he remember that today was the day that May's friends were coming over. He knew that they would be accompanied by their respective spouses, a.k.a his good friends, but he still felt very nervous.

'You'll be alright.' He thought, cocking an eyebrow at his own reflection in his mirror. 'Look at you, you fine.' He smirked, knowing that at least that was true.

He examined his reflection, from his grass green hair that had grown a tad too long, curling devilishly just below his ears and at the base of his neck. His eyes were piercing green, a darker shade of the colour when compared to his hair, though not many really took note of that. His stubble added an appeal to him that lacked in Ash and Paul, who kept themselves completely clean. They told him it was because Misty and Dawn didn't like stubble on guys...

Oh shit, Misty and Dawn didn't like stubble on guys!

All the courage he had built up disappeared and his nerves quickly took their place.

If Misty and Dawn didn't like him, they'd convince May to move out and stay with one of them instead. And whoever she ends up staying with, their male counterpart would never speak to him again.

But the worst part is that he would never see his little boy grow...

Freaking out, he pulled his shaver out of the compartment behind his mirror and proceeded to shave off his stubble. Only, he underestimated the power of the razor and the shaver ended with a clatter on the ground as he clutched at his cheek, letting out a yelp of pain.

As he examined the cut, from which several drops of blood escaped, he heard Rascal barking outside the bathroom. He ignored his dog, instead rummaging behind the mirror for a plaster. He was sure he had placed a box there.

Then he heard a knock on the door, and then May's timid, and obviously tired, voice chimed through, "Drew, are you okay? Open the door." Rascal barked his approval to May's words.

Sighing, knowing that there was no way that either would leave before he did, he slowly pulled open the door. When May saw the red line across Drew's cheek, she gasped.

"What did you do to yourself?" She asked him, stepping closer to examine the cut. Her fingers threaded carefully over the area of his small injury, and Drew found himself at home with her touch. He closed his eyes and sighed, capturing the moment in his memory so he could relive it when he needed to.

Her smell. It was natural, the just-got-out-of-bed smell, that Drew had grown to love. She always smelled of soap, and strawberries, because of her shampoo.

"That's pretty deep," Her voice brought him back to reality. "What did you do to yourself?" She repeated, seeing as how she never got an answer the first time she asked.

"Shaver." He answered simply. May's eyebrows shot up.

"Shaver? What on Earth do you have on your face that could possibly be shaved?" She asked him incredulously, Rascal barking his confusion too.

"Stubble. I have stubble. And your friends hate stubble. I don't want them to hate me." He told her, and cringed as he realised how truly pathetic he sounded.

May blinked. Then she burst out laughing.

"Oh, Drewy. They won't hate you just cause you have _stubble _on your face. That's such a silly thing to think." She told him, resting her hands on his chest as she leaned against him, laughing heartily.

"But they hate stubble." He protested, trying not to think of May's body leaning against his. "Ash and Paul said so."

May wiped her eyes, where tears from laughing too hard had begun to pool. "Of course Dawn and Misty would tell them that. They absolutely detest the way it feels when they kiss them. They have no problem with guys with stubble on them. And besides, I love your stubble, and don't I matter the most?" She joked.

As if to prove her point, she pressed her lips against his cheek.

"Just be yourself. If there is one thing Dawn and Misty hate, which is not stubble, it's fakers. They're my best friends. If I'm happy, they are too. And, despite the constant peeing and puking, I am perfectly content. Happy." May reassured Drew.

Drew stared at the brunette, who was still leaning against him. Then broke into a smile. No one had told him that just being himself was enough. Leaning in, he kissed her on the top of her head. Then ruffled her hair.

"Breakfast baby mama?" He asked, his arms around her waist. May laughed, and shook her head.

"Are you kidding me? I'm going back to sleep." As if to prove her point, she yawned.

And that she did.

May woke up in the evening to Rascal licking her face, and her phone ringing continuously.

Groggily, she scratched her eyes and sat up, grasping for her cell.

"May?" Misty's voice rang through and May sat up straighter.

"Misty! Hey babe. What's up?" May replied, delighted that Misty had called her. She didn't do that very often; she was more of the if-you-want-to-talk-to-me-talk-to-me-in-person kind of girl.

"Well, I was wondering what time the dinner was. And what kind of attire we're supposed to be wearing. I swear, Dawn all but came to my house with dresses she wanted me to wear for tonight. _Dresses!_ Can you imagine me in a dress? I think not!" Misty screamed into the phone, and May held it away from her ear. Once she was sure Misty had calmed down, she placed it near her again.

"Mist, you don't have to wear a dress. It's just casual attire. Though I won't be surprised if Dawn comes in a dress." She told Misty, and the latter could be heard chuckling through the line.

"Okay then, I'd better get ready. It's at six, I assume?" Misty asked her.

May nodded, though Misty couldn't see. "Yeah, I'll see you soon."

"Oh, and May?" Misty enquired, and May hmm-ed in response. "Don't say I didn't warn you when Dawn calls."

May giggled, but stopped abruptly when Dawn's name flashed across her screen the moment she ended the call with Misty.

"May! Which colour do you think suits dinner tonight best? I can't decide between pink and blue. I mean pink is an amazing colour but I don't want, what's his name, Drew, right, to think I'm immature. I may be nineteen but I am engaged, so that should age me up a bit. So maybe I'll choose pink. But then Paul doesn't have a matching tie to go with it. He has one for the blue, and I want to match with him. I think I it's very romantic if a couple colour coordinates their outfits. Okay, I'll wear the blue. Thanks for your help May!"

And with that the line went dead. May gaped at the phone before cutting the line. Then Dawn's name flashed again.

"Right, sorry bout that May." She mumbled sheepishly.

"It's fine Dawn. I'm glad you're excited to meet him."

"Yeah, from how you talk about him, he seems like a great guy." Dawn explained cheerily.

"When did I talk about him?" May asked, dreading the answer.

"Like, every minute of every day." Dawn said, and May blushed crimson. Rascal barked at the change in the colour of her face, and May patted his golden little head to calm him down.

"I bet you're blushing now." Dawn's tinkling laughter could be heard as May blushed an even deeper red. "What time is the dinner anyway?"

"Six." May told her confidently, and jumped as she heard Dawn's shriek.

"What May, only an hour to get ready? You can't be serious!"

"What? An hour?" May screamed, already hopping off her bed.

"Yeah, it's like, five now. What did you do, sleep in?" Dawn chuckled, and May laughed nervously.

"Okay, I better cook then." May said, "Bye Dawn."

"Byes!"

May sped out off her room, rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to bump into Drew. She landed with a thud on her bottom as Rascal, who had followed her out off the room, jumped around her.

"Shit!" Drew cried, kneeling next to May. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Is the baby okay? Is he coming out now? Damn, I need some hot towels."

May smacked him lightly on the forehead. "Stop worrying, both of us are perfectly fine. What are you doing here anyway? Wow, that smells good, what is it?"

Drew helped May off the floor, and grinned at her as he brought her over to the source of the smell.

"This is Drew's specialty. Taste it." Drew encouraged, handing her a spoon. May shot a glance at Drew, who grinned at her, before scooping a spoonful of the soup. Slowly, just to build up the tension in Drew, she took a sip.

Her eyes widened delightedly. "This is amazing! Wow, Drew, you've really impressed me."

"Thanks. That's about the only thing my mother could teach me how to make. I'm not like Delilah, now she could give you a run for your money."

May perked up at the mention of Drew's sister.

"How is she?" May asked, while taking out the ingredients she would need to cook spaghetti.

"Fine, physically. But emotionally, she's a wreck." His voice tightened at the end, and he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"What, why?" May asked, worried. Delilah had been the closest female friend she had before Drew and her moved away.

"She was dating this douchebag on and off for a while, while I was still living there. I hated him. He's the typical 'gangsta', smoke packs in his back pocket, tattoos covering every inch of him. Not being stereotypical or anything, but he's just the type of person you'd imagine running into in an alleyway. And of course, she just had to think he was the most amazing person to grace this planet. After _moi_ of course." Drew ended with humour to lighten up the mood, but of course it didn't fool May.

"And let me guess, they broke up recently." She said this as stirred the sauce.

"Yeah. That ass cheated on her, and she's beating herself up over it. Damn, if I see ever lay my eyes on that guy ever again, he's going to wish he's never been born." Drew threatened menacingly, and May gulped. Rascal whimpered as he cowered under the kitchen table.

"Don't. It won't settle anything. The best thing she can do is just to move on. She'll get over him, trust me, been there, done that."

Drew frowned. He didn't like to think of May dating anyone else for some reason, even though he knew it was an inevitability in all those years he'd been gone. She had blossomed from a cute kid to a beautiful woman. In the middle she must have been one sexy teenager.

"There. Later we'll just pour the sauce on top of the pasta, and, viola, dinner's served." May announced.

"Great. Then I'll just get changed then." Drew said.

He changed quickly enough. The only reason he was in his room for half an hour was because he spent about twenty-five minutes in front of the mirror fixing his hair to perfection.

When he entered the dining room, he was surprised to see the table set and the food right in the middle of it. Cups filled with what he guessed was lemonade, as he inspected it by sniffing. He was sorely tempted to try a mouthful, and was close to, when he heard May clear he throat from behind.

When Drew turned, he gaped. May looked ravishing in a plain white dress that ended just above the knees, her hair parted and the remaining simply pulled into a bun. Even though she wore minimal make-up, only eye-liner and blusher, she looked simply gorgeous. She went barefooted, just like Drew, since they were in their house.

"What are you looking at?" May asked him, when Drew continued staring wordlessly. Drew shook his head, messing up his perfect hair.

"R-Rascal. Look at his fur, so golden. He looks ravishing, what did you use on him?" Drew tried covering up, as he started rubbing the dog, who barked delightedly.

"Urm, Drew. He's fur was always golden. He's a golden retriever, remember?" May said slowly, as though afraid Drew had finally snapped.

Drew guffawed nervously. "Right, of course. I knew that. Pssh, of course I knew." He reached over to lean against the table, but missed and landed face first on the floor. As he rubbed his sore nose, May rushed over.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" She squealed, helping him up.

"Pssh, yes." Drew tried to laugh as he ignored the throbbing pain his nose had become.

Just then the doorbell rang. Drew immediately tensed up. May didn't notice as she glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Six sharp, that's definitely Misty and Ash." May grinned as she skipped to the door, ready to let them in. Drew walked manically to the door, his nerves taking over his muscles.

"You nervous?"

"What? Naw, _the _Drew don't do nervous." May didn't seem to believe him. Quickly, she planted a kiss on his cheek, next to his plaster. "Remember what I said."

_Just be yourself. _Her words repeated in his mind as he regained his composure. Placing his smirk on his face, Drew sauntered over to stand by May as they welcomed their first two guests.

"Misty, Ash!" May greeted, as she unlocked the gate and engulfed the married couple in a big bear hug.

"So glad you two could make it." Drew chimed in as Misty and Ash took off their footwear and stepped into his and May's apartment.

Ash smiled at him, and looked as though he was about to hug him when Misty shot a glare at him. He shrinked back at that, and Drew resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was clear to him who wore the pants in their relationship.

"I'm Misty." Misty introduced, holding out her hand.

Drew quickly appraised her while shaking her hand and introducing himself. She was very denim shorts, and a tight-fitting tank top. Clearly she was testing him, and Drew wasn't about to fall for that. He didn't as much as glance at her chest or her back.

Misty's eyes lingered on his cheek.

"Got into a brawl?" She questioned, and Ash stopped fingering his cap as he paid attention to what his wife was saying to his friend.

"Oh yeah, the shaver is one formidable opponent." Drew answered lightly. He heard May's giggles from somewhere in the room, and Ash's appreciative chuckles, and Rascal's excited barks. But he only cared if Misty thought it was funny. It was a make or break moment for him.

There was a moment of silence, before Misty broke into a smile and laughed.

"You're not bad, green head." Misty complimented.

Drew didn't show his relief at her words, but smiled at her to show he appreciated it. "You're not bad yourself, red head."

"Aww! You guys started the party without us?" Dawn's voice rang from the doorway. May squealed as she skipped over and hugged Dawn tightly. She also hugged Paul lightly after. Then she laughed as she noted how he was a wearing a suit, with a _blue _tie.

"Serves you right for coming late." Misty teased, hugging Dawn.

Paul fist-pounded Ash and Drew before answering Misty's hidden question. "Sorry bout that, Dawn had to wrestle me into this suit."

"He refused to wear it! I don't get it. I mean, we match!" The other four looked back and forth between Paul and Dawn and saw they were both wearing blue.

"And I see you copied my idea, huh May?" Dawn accused, and only then did May and Drew realise that May's white dress went nicely with his white V-neck shirt and they both blushed.

"Oh, this was just a coincidence, Dawn, was it?" Drew told Dawn, as his blush subsided.

"Yep, I'm Dawn!" She chirped, waving to him. Drew imagined how lively May and Dawn's cubicle had to be when they worked, seeing as how they were both very...cheerful people.

"Can we eat now?" Ash asked out of the blue, earning a smack on the head from Misty, though she lightly kissed the spot when she thought no one was looking.

May's stomach grumbled in agreement with Ash as she stood beside Drew. She blushed lightly as everyone else chuckled.

"Let's eat." Drew announced.

-3-

One thing Drew was sure he would never understand, as he chattered with his new group of friends, was the secret battle between Ash and May to see who could eat more. Once they had finished a plate of spaghetti, Ash would take another, and May in turn would too. When he commented on it, the others just shared knowing looks with each other.

"Okay, fine. I give up. You win this time." May surrendered, leaning back on her chair and breathing deeply.

"Woop!" Ash celebrated before leaning back on his chair too.

"So guys, guess what I heard." Dawn said, when conversation had died down, and all that was left was the tinkling of ice against the glass as everyone sipped their lemonade.

"What?" Ash asked. Drew had noticed that every time Dawn had something to say, Ash was always the one who had asked what it was. Then he realised it was another one of their 'things' that he would learn to get used to.

"Brendan's back in town."

Beside Drew, May choked on her lemonade. He patted her on the back as she regained her composure, and stared at Dawn.

"What?"

"Brendan's back in town." Ash repeated. Everyone face-palmed themselves.

"How do you know these things?" Paul asked his fiancé, who merely giggled and wagged a finger at him.

"There are some things even you can't know, dearie." Was all she said before returning to the conversation she had started.

"Yeah, he got a divorce from Alice. He's living on the outskirts of town, with his two year old son."

"Divorce?" Misty and May gasped.

"Didn't he elope with Alice?" Ash asked.

Paul nodded. "Yeah, I saw them fetch a cab to Las Vegas in their prom attire."

"A sight I'll never forget." Dawn sighed. "It was so romantic."

"And obviously not thought out fully, seeing as how they're no longer together." Misty muttered.

"Sorry, but who the hell is Brendan?" Drew finally asked.

"May's ex." Ash answered, sipping at his lemonade.

May glared at Ash. "It's not like that, Drew. We dated for only a few weeks in my freshman year. He was a junior, and he was cute. That's pretty much what our whole relationship was based on."

"It's true. When I got there, they weren't together anymore." Dawn piped in.

"Wait, so you all were in school together?" Drew blinked. If he had stayed, he would have been in this circle of friends from the very beginning. Not for the first time, Drew regretted his mother's decision to move.

May answered this question.

"Yep. When Dawn was a freshman, Ash and I were sophomores, May was a junior and Paul was senior with Brendan."

"How'd you guys meet?" Drew questioned.

Dawn answered this time. It seemed as though she had explained this to many people, seeing as how she sounded so scripted.

"See, on my first day of school, I naturally got lost. I was weeping in a janitor's closet when Paul opened it, saying, quoting him, 'Stop crying, you little wimp.' Of course, I didn't take that sitting down, and I screamed at him. He ignored me though. I still think that's where our chemistry started." She directed that sentence at Paul, who just sighed.

"Anyway, during lunch, I didn't know where to sit, and I saw him eating with Misty. Ash and May were sitting at another table. I wasn't sure who to sit with. I mean I knew Paul, though it wasn't much more than an acknowledgement of existence. And Misty kind of looked tomboyish." Dawn grinned sheepishly as Misty just glared at her.

"So I sat with Ash and May, since they both looked friendly. They welcomed me with open arms." She smiled at the both of them and they grinned back.

"And lucky I did too, because some random guy spilled juice all over Paul and Misty's table, so they were forced to move. And I invited them to sit with us. And that's how we stayed for the rest of our years together. Of course, after each year, one of us left, until I was all alone. And now, a year later, here we are." Dawn ended, and May lightly applauded her.

"Our Dawn, telling it like it is." May said.

"Thank you." Dawn did a mock bow. "Anyway, back to Brendan. What do you guys say to visiting him next Saturday?"

"Not Saturday." Drew quickly said, before anyone could agree. "We've got a doctor's appointment." He looked at May and they nodded to each other.

Undeterred, Dawn just suggested Sunday, and with a murmur of agreement, everyone stood up to leave.

By the time Drew shut the door behind him, it was eight thirty. He wanted to ask May if she was up for a movie, when he saw her curled up with Rascal on the couch, already snoring lightly. Smiling, he picked her up, carefully so as to not disturb Rascal's slumber.

He carried her up bridal style, and was glad she was heavier in his arms now compared to the last time, though it was probably due to the seven plates of spaghetti she had consumed.

Tucking her in, he kissed her forehead lightly and Drew busied himself with cleaning after his 'family' before heading to sleep himself.

-3-

**Right so, today's the last day of 2010. Tomorrow is a brand new year, a brand new start. I wish I could promise that I would update more regularly next year, but I refuse to make any more empty promises. I'll tell you the truth. Next year my updates will probably be lesser. And I'm sincerely sorry about that, but I have to pay attention to school more. I have my CCA, Council, extra lessons and not to mention my religious lessons. This may all seem like excuses, and maybe they are, but I feel as if I owe you guys at least an explanation. Hope you'll still read my stories, and, hey, as I grow older, I'll grow better, right?**

**So for now. A very happy New Year's Eve and I hope you have a wonderful 2011 contestshippers!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! For the first time in 2011, JUAD is here! ... Right... I'm really sorry about not updating, like, at all. I just had no time and a serious case of writer's block. Not to mention I got super side-tracked by Scorrose... Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It may be a bit confusing, cause I'm starting to develop all my characters more thoroughly, so if you have any questions, drop it in a review or PM me, and I'll try to answer them without causing a spoiler. This is also one of the longest chapters so far. I had fun writing it! I hope you guys like it! See you again at the end of the chapter. :D**

-3-

Friday morning came in the blink of an eye. May and Drew were terrified. Time was slipping through their fingers, and with each passing day, they were even more aware that there would soon be an addition to their makeshift family.

Drew's heart thumped twice as hard at each thought of their baby. There was a fear in him, a seed of doubt that had been planted in his head ever since he was a young boy attending father-son events alone. Some nights the fear became so bad they followed him into dreams, and he would wake in cold sweat, thinking that his child really did hate him.

May did not share his fears. Hers were entirely different. With an absolutely perfect role model to look up to, her mum, the brunette's fears were not about not being able to be a good mother to her child; she believed that was a natural instinct in all mothers. Instead, she was afraid of not being as a mum as hers was. To not be able to do her proud. May wasn't stupid, she knew that once her mum found out she was pregnant, her disappointment would kill her. The only way to make her proud was to be a good mum to her child.

However, it was not to be mistaken that the young parents-to-be weren't excited. On the contrary, they were quivering in anticipation. They pictured their little child, crawling all around the house, eager to see everything and touch anything he could get his chubby hands on. Both were itching to start baby-proofing the house, yet both remained silent since they did not want to seem too excited in each others' eyes. After all, this child was supposedly a 'mistake', something that should never have been made.

Not that any of them thought like that way anymore, or ever, for that matter. May and Drew both knew their lives wouldn't be complete without the anticipation of their greenheaded baby. (They had come to accept that all biological Haydens had green hair.)

So, it was expected that when May started showing, both would turn the house upside down in joy. Of course, it didn't happen as one would imagine.

As per usual, May dragged her feet to the bathroom in the morning, and stripped herself bare before freshening up. However, this time as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she knew something was different, but she couldn't quite place a finger on it. When she did, her cerulean eyes widened and she squealed in delight, clasping her hands over her mouth. She took a moment to compose herself before she quickly threw her undergarments on so she could tell, or rather show, Drew what had happened.

May all but burst out of the bathroom, floating all the way to Drew's room. Rascal was at her feet, probably awake from May slamming the bathroom door, as carefree as always. He was barking happily, channelling May's mood perfectly.

Without knocking, May ran into Drew's room and jumped onto his bed.

To say that Drew thought he was dreaming was an understatement. May, in nothing but her bra and panties, was screaming at him to wake up by slamming a pillow on his head before pulling away his blanket.

He groaned, mostly because of the heat that had exploded in his groin, but otherwise ignored her. He heard her huff, but only complied when Rascal slobbered all over his face.

"Alright, jeez, I'm up," he briefly looked down to make sure he was wearing boxers, "What's up?"

She was standing at the foot of his bed, grinning at him. He subconsciously remembered that this was the first time she ever came into his room voluntarily, before his attention was averted to her stomach.

Her showing stomach.

At his stunned expression, May's grin grew wider. "I know," she whispered.

He was off his bed in record time. Quickly, his arms wound around May and he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. His mind was so focused on the little bump right now, even the feel of her skin against his didn't arouse him. May laughed a breathless laugh, and as he pulled away, the look in her eyes were so full of love and hope, it made him do the unthinkable.

He kissed her.

It wasn't like any kiss they'd shared. It wasn't a 'in-the-heat-of-the-moment' or 'I-want-you-in-bed' kind of kiss. It was sincere and breathtaking, deep and long, passionate and sweet, all rolled into one.

Without thinking, May threw herself into the kiss, her hands ending up on the back of his neck, her fingers twirling around his green hair. Drew tensed at that, but as she didn't seem to want to let go any time soon, he eased back into it. Into her.

For a moment, they were a unit, connected by every inch of their bodies pressed against each other.

Then, with a squirm of a furry body against theirs, it ended. They both stared down at Rascal, who had somehow managed to jump from the bed into their arms. He was a perfect excuse to avoid looking at each other, and they used him intentionally for that very purpose.

Drew got over the surprise first. Gently, he placed Rascal on the floor and scratched the puppy behind his ear, his favourite spot. He barked in delight, and Drew laughed, remembering the reason he had chosen this dog out of all the others in the pound.

He felt May kneel down beside him, and before he turned to face her, Drew blindly felt for a spare shirt that was usually sprawled on his floor instead of in the laundry. Carelessly, he tossed it to May.

"Put that on." He ordered, and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't argue but just sighed and did what he asked. Thinking it would be a good way to break the tension, Drew arched his eyebrows at May. "What on Earth were you trying to do, coming into my room in those...things? You either come in fully clothed or fully naked."

Satisfaction coursed through his veins as she watched May pick up Rascal so she could hide her blushing face in his golden fur. Drew let himself soak in her cuteness for a moment before he came back to reality.

"Come on May, we gotta get to work." He stood up, and held out his hand to her. She blinked.

Then placed her hand in his.

-3-

May arrived at work with barely a minute to spare. She floated in like in a trance, still high from the happiness she had consumed in the morning. Her excitement to tell her friends she as showing was threatening to burst out of her before she had even reached them.

She spotted Misty and Dawn, and she didn't know if it was because she was so happy or if it was just her motherly instincts, but she was filled with love for them. Without any warning, she walked up to them and, ignoring the fact that they looked to be in the midst of a serious conversation, pulled them both into a hug. After releasing them, May proceeded to cup Misty's face in her hands and kissed both her cheeks, then did the same with Dawn.

Both her friends stared at her as if she'd just sprouted another head. May just giggled and collapsed into her chair, swiftly turning on her computer.

"I love you guys," she explained, and was surprised that there were tears in her eyes. Still giggling, she swiped at them with her fingertips. "So much."

Dawn leaped off her chair and ran to May. "Oh, sweetie. Are you okay?"

May laughed and burst into tears at the same time. "Everything's fine Dawn. In fact, everything's more than fine. Everything's perfect!" She wiped away her tears, still laughing, as Misty came over and rubbed her back consolingly. "I'm showing, you guys." She blurted out, and sighed. "I'm showing," she repeated in awe, as if not believing it. "My baby, well Drew's too, is absolutely real. You can see her now."

Misty and Dawn were laughing now too, as they pulled into group hug. With their heads connected, Dawn whispered, "Paul and I have decided on our wedding date, May. October 8th." Dawn teared up at May's stunned expression, and Misty gave Dawn an encouraging nod, rubbing her back too. "May, Misty and I were discussing this before you came. She's married, so you know it's not possible for her to be the maid-of-honour. Which I am thankful for cause I couldn't choose between you two. My Aunt Jen would have had to do it."

She shuddered, then shot May a dazzling smile. "I want you to be my maid-of-honour. Paul's going to ask, or demand really, Drew to be his best man. Misty isn't offended," Dawn reassured May quickly, as the brunette shot the redhead a wide-eyed look, "She knows you're the perfect choice."

May squealed and hugged the both of them tighter. Suddenly she pulled back, as realization dawned on her. Misty and Dawn looked at her quizzically.

"If the both of you are married," she began, "Who's going to be my maid-of-honour?"

All three of them laughed.

"I'm serious."

-3-

Drew grinned as he saw May hug her friends goodbye before running over and joining him outside his car. It surprised her how quickly he came, especially since their shifts ended at around the same time.

"So," He said, after waving to her friends, who were giggling as they obviously talked about himself and May, "Guess who's going to be the best man for an upcoming wedding?"

May laughed as she played along, "Who?"

"Yours truly," He smirked, flipping his hair. May squealed as she acted like it was unexpected news.

"Well, that is a nice surprise, seeing as how yours truly," she did a little curtsy, "Is going to be the maid-of-honour."

Drew mocked surprise, grinning as he hugged her and lifted her off her feet. "Well, what a lovely coincidence."

"What a lovely coincidence indeed." May smiled, flicking a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. Without much thought, she leaned down and pecked her lips on his, giggling as he tried to deepen it. May heard Dawn's high-pitched scream, and Misty shouting "Get a room!" with a hint of amusement in her voice. God, she loved her friends.

May waved goodbye to them as Drew opened the door for her. Sliding in, she waited patiently for him to walk to his side and enter the car. Honestly, she wasn't sure what she was thinking, kissing him out of the blue like that, but he didn't seem to mind, and neither did she.

Their relationship was definitely going somewhere, she could feel it, if those kisses were anything to go by. The fireworks that exploded whenever their lips met were something she had never experienced with any guy she had been with in the past.

As she felt Drew get into his seat, she turned to look at him. His trademark smirk, the one he had mastered when they were little kids, sat on his face comfortably, and for the first time in a long time, May's heart skipped a beat.

'Oh,' she thought, as they slipped into easy conversation about their day, 'It was definitely going somewhere.'

It was only a matter of time.

-3-

Saturday morning came bright and early. May snored into her pillow loudly, Rascal next to her, doing the exact same thing. She had told Drew she didn't mind if Rascal slept with her; it made her less lonely at night, as she tended to feel. The greenhead had sighed, ruffled her hair and left her to sleep, reminding her on his way out to set her alarm.

She was too busy making silly faces to Rascal to hear what he said though.

And that was why Drew Hayden was outside his housemate's room, smirking in amusement and exasperation. For a moment, he allowed himself to lean against her door, placing his head against it as he listened to the slow rhythm of her snores. Ridiculous, really, how that seemed to make his day so much better already.

Then he gently knocked the door, waited a few moments and walked right in when her snoring prevailed. Rascal was already awake, but was cuddling against May, oddly quiet, as though he knew the brunette was still sleeping. Smiling, he sat at the edge of her bed, close to her head.

She made snoring look good. Her mouth was open in a small 'O' and she had a look perfect serenity on her face. Drew rarely saw her features this relaxed, she was either looking too happy at something her friends had said or done, or just generally pissed off at him, for being, well, him.

He sat there a while, staring at her, before realising it was extremely stalker-ish to do so and that they were going to be late for a doctor's appointment. Gently, he grabbed her shoulder and rolled her around. After a while, she snorted and her eyes opened drearily.

"Drew?" May murmured, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

Drew smirked, "Morning beautiful."

May groaned and hid her face in Rascal's soft fur, in vain hope that Drew wouldn't see her blush. "What are you doing here?" Rascal howled in agreement, licking May's face tentatively, as though wondering why it was so red.

"We have a doctor's appointment in about an hours' time. So..." He didn't even get to finish his sentence. May had jumped out of bed, grabbed the nearest set of clothes she could find, and raced through the door.

"Be careful about the baby!" He shouted, before leaning more comfortably on her pillows. Rascal made his way to his favourite human, and they just sat there a while, deep in thought. Drew thinking of how he hadn't found May yawning like that repulsive in the slightest, while Rascal thought about when breakfast was.

May took fifteen minutes in the shower. During that time, Drew made her bed and dropped Rascal off with Leaf, something his neighbour was more than willing to do. She loved the little puppy.

After an unexpected and horrible shouting match (_What if a rapist had entered the house while I was bathing? I was gone for two goddamn minutes!)_, they were settled in the car, both seething and ignoring each other. Needless to say, the drive there was less than pleasant, and their entrance to Doctor Oak's room was much less dramatic than the last time.

"Ah, it's been a while!" Doctor Oak greeted them both, his spiky hair still wet from what seemed to be a late shower. "Drew and May right? The ones with the different last names."

May flushed as he said that, while Drew betrayed no emotion at all.

There was an awkward moment of silence following the doctor's greeting, before May broke it. "Is there anything you need me to do, Doctor?"

Doctor Oak chuckled. "Just call me Gary. When people say Doctor Oak, I keep thinking they're referring to my grandpa." May nodded, while Drew just remained stoic.

"Well, Miss Maple, I'd like you to change into this dressing gown. I'll have to take a few tests today that should have been done the first time around, so I'd be grateful if you were patient with me and my assistant today."

Drew looked up for the first time since they arrived, "Why didn't you do it the first time?"

Gary seemed unfazed by the question. Shrugging, he said, "The first time you guys came here, it was my first day on the job. So you guys are kind of my starters."

May and Drew both blanched. "Good to know that," they said at the same time.

Gary chuckled as May and Drew glared at each other. "Miss Maple, you're dressing gown, may I remind you?"

"A-ah right." May stammered. Gary directed her into an adjoining room for her to change in.

Once they were alone, Gary turned on Drew.

"What's your problem man?" He demanded.

Drew raised an eyebrow at him, wordlessly asking him what he was talking about.

"Look, this isn't between doctor and patient. This is between man and man. Did you two argue or something on the way here?" Gary interrogated.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Drew replied calmly, hoping that Gary had enough sense to make sure the room May was in was soundproof.

Gary took a few steps closer to Drew. Both men were around the same height, Gary's tall hair only creating an illusion he was taller than Drew.

"I know it isn't, but let me tell you this. You two have a chance. I can see that." He only shook his head as Drew tilted his head in question. "I see a lot of cases like the both of you. Young, unmarried people, whose lives have been turned upside down by this. They always fight, they never get along, and I know that even though they try to not show it, they hate the baby for even existing."

Gary moved away from Drew, but close enough that Drew could still hear what he was saying. Idly, he rearranged the things on his table, "You two have a chance." He repeated, "The way you two look at each other. It may not be love, not yet anyway, but its understanding and hope. That's so much more than what the others have. What's more, you two love your baby, that much is obvious to anyone who's close to you guys."

"Don't lose this chance." He left Drew to ponder the things he said, as he walked forward to greet May, who looked scared in her hospital gown, clutching the clothes she had been wearing to her chest.

Drew felt a pang of guilt. Sometimes he forgot how hard it was for her. She always made sure to look happy and unbothered by the fact that she was pregnant, but he should have known better. Silently, he went to join Gary and May, taking the clothes from her and holding her hand as they listened to Gary explain the procedures.

-3-

When they got home, May rushed into her room. It was obvious she was dissatisfied with today's session. Not only did Gary tell them they would have to wait two more weeks to know their baby's gender and hear their baby's heartbeat, but the test results would only come a week later.

Drew still felt bad about how he treated her that morning. She was pregnant, of course she would have overreacted when she realised she was home alone. May had no problem living on her own before her pregnancy.

Hoping to solve the problem, Drew ordered McDonalds and set them up nicely on a tray to bring up to May's room. She needed to eat lunch, and he knew she loved McDonalds.

"Hey May, can I come in?" He asked, rapping lightly on her door. There was a vague 'sure', drowned by Rascal's enthusiastic barking, and Drew opened the door.

She was a mess. Her eyes were puffy and her face was blotched with tear streaks. She hadn't changed out of her travel clothes, and was stroking Rascal's head absentmindedly as she stared into space.

Drew placed the food on her table and went to sit on her bed for the second time in a day.

"Come here." He gestured, and May crawled over to him, burying her face in his chest as she continued her silent cry. Drew just stroked her hair, unsure of what to do. Rascal crawled up between them both, giving comfort to his two owners as he fell asleep snuggled close to them.

When May's silent sobs had seized, he looked down at her. All he could see was the top of her head, and he thought it was much better that way.

"I'm really sorry about this morning May." He said, and he felt May let out a huge sigh of relief.

"It wasn't your fault; I was the one that got all pregnant-crazy on you. I was scared you wouldn't forgive me. I'm sorry Drew."

"Hey..." He adjusted their positions so he could have a good look at her face. The sincerity was written clearly across her face, and Drew felt his heart skip a beat. That hadn't happened for a long time. What a wonder it would happen with his baby mama, who also happened to be his first crush (not that she was aware of that).

"Stop crying okay?" He smiled at her poor attempt to smile; her face looked more like she had smelled something nasty.

"Let's eat our lunch before it gets cold and stale." A ghost of a smile flickered across May's face, and he felt his heart skip a beat again.

"We wouldn't want that."

"No, we wouldn't.

-3-

After eating lunch, Drew suggested they go to the park, since they both hadn't changed out of their travelling clothes. Not to mention that Rascal was rejuvenated after his short nap and was bouncing up and down in front of the bed, with his leash in his mouth.

May had asked him to give her a few minutes to touch up on her makeup, but he didn't pay any heed. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of bed, telling her she looked perfectly fine. She huffed but as she turned her head away, Drew could make out the smile playing on her face.

Rascal licked Drew's face as the greenhead attempted to put on his leash. It took a while, because Rascal was just too excited. May had to hold him down so that Drew could put in on.

"Right, finally." Drew huffed as he stood up, holding out his hand to May to help her get up. "Let's get this show on the road, Rascal."

Upon hearing his name, Rascal darted down the stairs, pulling poor, unsuspecting Drew along with him. May took her time walking down the stairs, laughing at Drew's misery.

Once they were out of the house, Drew handed the leash to May. Surprisingly, Rascal didn't even attempt to run while she was in charge, happily trotting down the familiar route to the park. The puppy just hoped that his male owner would hold onto him in the park so that he could run around. He knew that Drew didn't let May run around so much.

"He really likes you." Drew told her, and May looked at him, sure that she had actually heard a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh Drewy," She smirked as he turned slightly pink in the cheek at the mention of his childhood nickname, "He may really like me, but he just loves you."

"Well, he better. I could have chosen more well-behaved puppies from the pound." He seemed to direct this statement at Rascal, who barked in reply.

"You got him from the pound?" May asked, surprised.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Drew asked in return.

"No... I thought you got him from a pet shop." She didn't know why, but it seemed to make Drew so much more appealing when she heard that he got Rascal from a pound.

"I was tempted to, you know, since most animals there are toilet-trained already and stuff." He looked down at Rascal, and May could see the adoration shining out of his eyes. "But then I decided it would make me feel better if I got one from the pound. You know what happens to the animals there if no one adopts them right?"

May nodded silently, also looking at the golden-furred puppy that walked daintily down the path, leading her instead of the other way around.

"And when I saw Rascal, our eyes locked, and well, it was love at first sight." He mumbled sheepishly, and May felt a sudden gush of affection for him. Rascal, as though sensing her feelings, barked happily.

They reached the park in silence, and May handed Drew the leash. Almost instantly Rascal broke out into a run, and Drew laughed as he jogged alongside his dog.

"I'll just be here." May cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, making her way to an unoccupied park bench. She folded her skirt under her and sat down. She had a great view of all the little children playing in the park, and she imagined her little girl, the one who would have all of Drew's features, because he was that good-looking, running around the park, playing with the other kids.

She had pretty much all but named her daughter before she was interrupted.

"Fancy seeing you here." It was a familiar voice, but she couldn't quite place it.

Thankfully, said person took a seat next to her, and she was pleasantly surprised to see her neighbour there.

"Hey Leaf." She greeted. If one didn't know the both of them, they could be mistaken for sisters. Leaf's hair was only shades darker than her own, and they had the same blue eyes, though Leaf's were much darker and filled with mischief and something akin to grief, compared to May's light blue innocent looking eyes.

"May." Leaf nodded in greeting, crossed her legs under her, and leaned against the backrest of the bench, perfectly at ease. "Where's Drew?"

"Probably chasing Rascal somewhere in the park." May smiled at the picture in her head.

"Rascal's here?" Leaf asked eagerly. It was obvious she too shared the same sentiments Drew and her had about the golden ball of fur.

"Uh-huh, we decided that Rascal needed a walk, so here we are. At least, here I am, not doing anything, while Drew is walking our dog." Our dog. She liked the way it sounded. Our child. She liked that even better.

Leaf looked at her, and May suddenly felt uncomfortable. Leaf had a kind of presence about her that was similar to Soledad, the one that made you feel inferior to them even thought they hadn't done anything at all to show their superiority. Oh, she had no idea how she was going to live with those looks for the next seven months.

"You really like him, don't you?" Leaf asked.

"Rascal? Of course I do, he's the cutest thing."

Leaf's laugh was not something she'd have expected. It was more of a Dawn-like laugh, compared to what May imagined a Soledad-like laugh would be.

"I'm talking about Drew, silly." She playfully shoved May, and May grinned. It would be nice to be friends with Leaf. Misty and Dawn lived so far away from her, Leaf was a welcome friend in case of any girl emergency.

"Ah well..." The younger brunette wasn't quite sure how to answer that. Sure, she liked Drew a lot, he was her first best friend and first crush (which he didn't know). He also was the first guy she thought of whenever her mum mentioned things like marriage or kids, at least when she was a teenager. Now it was kind of a must to think of him when it came to kids.

He was also the first guy in a very long time to make her heart go pitter-patter, and the only guy to hug her while she cried and the only one who held her hair back as vomited.

Leaf was looking at May expectantly, and she could practically she the wheels in May's brain turning. Then, said girl looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I like Drew a lot." The way she said it, it was as though it was a realisation, and Leaf saw that it was. Feeling proud she helped a fellow neighbour realise her feelings, she closed her eyes and let herself wander off to a place where her own Prince Charming would come and sweep her off her feet. Not hurt her the way one had done.

Though that was something she would never tell to anyone. She didn't want or need their sympathy.

May sighed as she realised her companion had fallen asleep. The poor girl. Sometimes she wondered if Leaf thought she was actually doing a good job of hiding how she felt. The eye bags and sad eyes all screamed broken-hearted girl to her. She'd have to talk Leaf into telling her about it someday, when she looked ready to spill.

The park was wonderfully quiet. The birds chirped to each other at synchronised intervals, and the little children were all too busy eating their midday snacks to scream at each other. On the bench next to Leaf and hers, two teenagers were currently playing a game of tonsil hockey. It reminded her of her younger days, where she and Brendan would just sit at a convenient location and make out.

That was all their relationship had been good for. Once they got over the kissing craze that had enveloped the entire student population at that point of time, they broke it off on mutual terms.

May wasn't exactly sure what to feel about meeting him the next day. What was she supposed to feel? Happy? Excited? She wasn't either. Not to mention he had a son.

May shook her head. A son. Who would have guessed? Even while they were dating, May had never envisioned a future where they would have kids together. He just didn't seem like someone who looked good with kids. Drew, on the other hand, looked like a born father, if the way he behaved with Charlie and Charlotte were any pointers.

She wondered how his son would be like. Brendan had always been a gentleman, was his son anything like that?

May shook her head. It was hard wrapping her head around the idea of Brendan with a kid, god damn it.

What was she doing anyway, thinking of her ex like that? True, she would be seeing him the next day, but there was no need to actually think about what was going to happen. No need to think if he was still as handsome as he had been, no need to think if he would still remember how he had been her first kiss.

She wondered if Misty ever thought of Rudy like that, but then again, she was happy with Ash. There was no need to revisit teen romances when she had her lovely husband to give her everything a fairytale romance should have.

Likewise with Dawn, who had dated her childhood friend Kenny for a short while. Did she ever think of him, when she had Paul looking at her the way he would never look at anyone else?

What about her then? Was she allowed to think of Brendan, when she had Drew, when she had a baby inside her? Then again, was Drew to her what Ash was to Misty, like what Paul was to Dawn? She wasn't sure. Sure, she liked him a lot, as she had just realised, but was it the same?

Was Drew to her what that mysterious man had been to Leaf? Would she be as broken as Leaf was if Drew was ever to leave her? She looked at the sleeping girl and felt a wave of sympathy for her. It must have been horrible, to think that she would have a bright future with someone, and have it all taken from her with someone's change of mind.

When she heard Rascal's familiar barking, she pretty much jumped off the bench. Seeing Drew, all sweaty and panting, made butterflies explode in her stomach. Running to him, she launched herself into his arms.

'Maybe', she thought, as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, completely disregarding the fact he was sweaty, 'He could be as important.'

Only time would tell.

-3-

Drew tossed and turned in his bed that night. The day had been one filled with conflicting emotions for him. May was driving him crazy. She made him feel like a teenager again, and he wasn't even sure if that was good or not.

Was it good, to have his heart rate double pretty much every time he saw her? Was it good, to have butterflies explode in his stomach at the mere mention of her name? Was it good, that every little thing he did reminded him of her in one way or another?

He was in a dilemma. Was it possible that the crush he had developed on her when they were younger was simply making its way back to his heart, making him feel all these feelings for her again? It frightened him, to be honest.

They were already in enough trouble as it was, what with the baby and all. There wasn't a need to complicate everything with... feelings. Especially ones that were as confusing as these were.

It unsettled him to know that this was something he wasn't familiar with. Usually, he knew exactly what he was feeling at a certain point of time, especially if it concerned members of the opposite sex.

Lust.

Pure lust.

Every girl he had ever been with ever since he was fifteen was only to fill the emptiness he had begun feeling as he turned into a mature young man. He wasn't proud of his past. He knew he hadn't treated the girls he had been with the way they deserved to be treated, and that ate it his conscious every time he thought about it. The worst part was, he couldn't even remember all of them.

Of course, he remembered his first. Beautiful girl, two years older than him, at seventeen, with shining blonde hair and big blue eyes and big full breasts. Cherry Newman.

But now, even that memory was tainted by May. Every time he thought of Cherry, which wasn't that often, he could only compare how wrong her blue eyes were compared to May's. May's innocent eyes that made everything seem better for no apparent reason.

There, you see? It came back to May. It always came back to May, and frankly, he was sick of it.

What right did she have, to enter his thoughts at every waking moment, to make him remember every kiss they shared, to make him remember his childhood which he desperately wanted to shed away.

_You made her pregnant. _

And that was it, wasn't it? She was pregnant because of him, so she had every right to cause him as much grief as he surely caused her.

And yet, he still had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Surely there was more to it than that.

Feeling even worse than he had before, Drew squeezed his eyes shut and could only wish for sleep to come.

Guess they just had to wait and see.

-3-

May woke up the next morning feeling uneasy. She hadn't had a very good night's rest, tossing and turning in her sheets after the revelation she just had to make in the park yesterday. When she did finally manage to sleep, her dreams were haunted by Drew, with his sparkling green eyes staring at her the way she imagined one would if they were in love.

Sighing, she gave up trying to get some more shut eye and decided she'd just have to meet her ex with wonderful purple eye bags under her eyes. A look at the clock told her it was eight in the morning, a time too sinfully early for her to be awake on a weekend.

Yet, she threw her feet over the bed and grabbed a pair of shorts and tee shirt. Dawn had texted her the details of today's little reunion in the wee hours of the morning, informing her that Brendan would be expecting them at around six in the evening for dinner. She honestly didn't know how her young friend managed to contact said guy in the first place. Hopefully Paul could rein her in once they were married.

As she opened the door to her room, she saw Drew stepping out of his. Her heart immediately began thumping hard against her ribcage as a blush crept into her cheeks, painfully aware of her just-got-out-bed hairdo and dead face.

To May's obliviousness though, Drew was feeling the exact same way. He hadn't expected to see her on his way out. He had learnt when they were younger that she wasn't much of a morning person, and the past few days had shown him that that hadn't changed in the slightest.

He hated the way butterflies exploded in his stomach the moment he saw her. Unlike May, he had yet come to terms with his feelings and was more confused than ever. Though it did give him great comfort to see she had about as much sleep as he had. They would look like a beautiful zombie couple at the reunion later on.

Feeling incredibly awkward suddenly, Drew sauntered past her with only a nod of acknowledgement, which in turn made May feel even more embarrassed causing her to completely ignore his greeting, rushing down the stairs so she could hide her blushing face in a nice warm bath.

What a vicious cycle, no?

Once they each deemed themselves presentable enough (though there was nothing they could do about their damn eye bags), they got out and proceeded to the kitchen for a nice breakfast.

Not feeling like cooking, May merely took out two bowls, one red and one green, to pour the cereal in. Drew, knowing what she was planning to do, quickly took out the carton of milk he had in the refrigerator. Shaking it lightly, Drew had a feeling it wasn't going to be enough for two bowls of cereal.

He poured the milk into May's bowl first and was pleased when there was enough to probably fill her stomach. However, when he poured the milk into his bowl, only a few drops came out.

He heard May giggle behind him, and he chuckled too. It was quite funny, you had to admit it.

Soon they were guffawing like idiots about milk.

"I think some grocery shopping is in store." Drew told May, when he could finally speak coherently. He could practically see May's face light up as he said that.

"I love going to the supermarket." She told him, with a nod of confirmation for their unplanned shopping trip.

Drew then ate his dry cereal, but he didn't feel right. After a few minutes trying to figure out where the unsettling feeling came from, he finally got it.

"You seen Rascal anywhere?" He asked May, who jumped at his question. He had seen the glazed look in her eyes, a sure sign that she had been daydreaming.

"Sorry, what?"

Drew felt incredibly bad for having to ask the question in the first place. What kind of an owner was he? "Rascal, you seen him anywhere?"

"Oh yeah." May disregarded his worry with a wave of her hand. "He's happily dreaming on the sofa. Don't worry. I'm pretty sure he was chasing a bunny too. Must have been a good dream."

"At least one of us had a good night." Drew mumbled, immensely relieved that Rascal was alright.

"Mm-hmm." May agreed, though he hadn't actually expected a reply from her.

Fifteen minutes later they were in front of Leaf's house, a sleeping Rascal in May's arms. Apparently it was never a good idea to bring Rascal any place where there was food nearby. At least, that was what Drew had told her. May was determined to find out why.

Leaf opened the door after a couple of minutes. She looked worse than they did. Her long brown hair was falling messily out of the loose bun she was sporting, and she was wearing only a sweatshirt a few sizes too big for her. May recognised the puffy eyes and tear streaks across her face, and deduced that she had been crying over her lost lover. The sweatshirt was probably his too.

Although her face instantly brightened up the moment she saw Rascal.

"You guys are going grocery shopping at this ungodly hour?" Leaf asked, stifling a yawn, and May had to control a grin that threatened to burst on her face. Leaf and her had more in common than she thought.

"Yeah, we ran out of milk." Something about the way Drew said that had May and Leaf in a hysterical fit of giggles.

"Well, you better go buy some more then." Leaf told them, already partially closing the door.

"Wait!" May cried. Drew raised an eyebrow at her, since he had already gotten off the front porch steps.

"Drew and I won't be home for the most part today. So would it be okay if Rascal stayed with you the entire day?" She asked her. May could see the gratitude flooding her eyes.

"Of course, it's no problem at all." Leaf grinned, talking to Rascal now. "We're going to have a great time together, aren't we, lil' fellow?"

They bid each other goodbye and May and Drew headed towards the supermarket.

Tentatively, May reached out to hold his hand. "You don't mind Rascal being with Leaf the whole day right? She looked like she needed some company."

Drew smiled down at the brunette attached to him, "No, I don't. I can see that." He sighed and shook his head.

"It's been four months and she's still so sad. That guy really broke her."

When May merely raised an eyebrow in question, Drew sighed again, this time more exasperatedly. "I dunno if it's my place to say anything, but I'll just give you the back story. That's pretty much all I know too."

"You know I've only been back, around, what two and a half months right? So they broke up before I came here. Soledad filled me in the other day, before you moved in with me." His grip on her hand tightened, as if to suppress his growing rage, "They had been dating for three years. _Three years_, May. It wasn't exactly surprising when she began to think of the future, one where marriage and kids all involved him. Then, one day, he just told her it wasn't going to work out. And left. _Three damn years. _Wasted. Just like that."

"What an asshole." May grumbled, furious at whoever that guy was and now feeling even worse for Leaf.

"Yeah. I tell you, if I ever meet that guy, he'll be sorry he was ever born. Guys who make girls cry are the worst kind of guy." His grip on her suddenly softened. He scoffed. "Look who's talking eh? I've made you cry countless of times, and we've only met each other again for about three weeks. I'm the worst kind of guy."

May gasped furiously and stopped right in the middle of the pathway. Due to their entwined fingers, Drew had to stop as well.

"Listen to me, Drew Hayden." She screeched, and Drew was thankful that the area they were in was practically empty. "You are _not_ the worst kind of guy. Do you know what the worst kind of guy who'd have made me do? They'd have forced me to go for an abortion Drew. If not, they would completely ignore me and pretend this child," She patted her stomach and Drew felt another wave of guilt overcome him, "Doesn't even exist!"

She took a deep breath, and squeezed his hand. "Did you do that Drew? No. You came in and took full responsibility right away, and part of the blame. You made me move in with you, so you could take care of me. And this morning. You gave me the milk, even though you needed it too. I know that may seem irrelevant, but it's the little things that matter Drew."

"You are not the worst kind of guy, and if I ever hear you say something like that again, I will beat you into a pulp Drew Hayden." With that reassuring statement, she flipped her hair and dragged Drew along the pathway.

To say the greenhead was rendered speechless would be the understatement of the century.

-3-

It took them a few hours to shop, considering May suddenly had all these weird cravings when they were surrounded by all the food. He doubted the three packets of sour plum he had bought were ever going to be eaten.

Not only that, but while they were in line to pay, May suddenly thought of a brilliant idea. At least she thought it was. She rushed back down the aisles and mounted piles of ingredients into an empty basket. She said it would be awful if they went to Brendan's house empty-handed, so she would make a pot of chicken curry, something she remembered Brendan was fond of.

May even went out of her way to find something spectacular for his son. Unsure what a boy around the age of two to three would like, she had appointed Drew as her advisor. When she held out a plastic doll, Drew nearly died on the spot. He imagined what would happen if their child was a boy, and shuddered at the thought of May ever buying him birthday presents.

In the end, May found a wonderful little toy train set which Drew approved of fully. They went home with about five bags of groceries, but May only carried the toy train home, since Drew was adamant about her not carrying anything too heavy.

When they finally reached home, it took them about an hour to place everything into the respective slots, mostly because they had to stop for large amounts of time to laugh every time they saw something ridiculous May had craved.

At twelve May made them a scrumptious lunch that Drew had about three helpings of. It pleased her to see him eat so much, since she had noticed he was getting a little too thin. Or maybe it was just her motherly instincts to stuff everyone she met with food till they looked like Humpty Dumpty's long lost twin.

At two she started working on the chicken curry, while Drew went to watch TV. Unfortunately for him, there was nothing interesting showing, so he decided to just observer May in her element and watch her cook.

He would never admit that he found that much more interesting than any TV show.

At four May left him in charge of the kitchen so that she could change. The half an hour she was gone, Drew was a nervous wreck, hoping against hope that nothing bad would happen while he was in charge.

Thankfully nothing did. Though Drew did nearly lose his sense of balance when May re-entered the kitchen.

She was wearing a beautiful light pink flowery sundress, that did nothing to hide her baby bump, which she patted subconsciously every few minutes. Her hair was in a style she had never seen her sport before, tied to the side in an elegant French plait. She wore minimal make-up, like she always did, and Drew was glad. She was pretty enough without any of that junk marring her face.

When it was his turn to change, he had a tough time deciding what to wear. He had this excruciating want to match with her, so he pretty much turned his whole wardrobe upside down to find anything resembling pink. Finally, he found what he suspected used to be a white business suit, which was a light shade of pink, probably due to a mistake in the laundry. He absently grabbed a pair of jeans and quickly went to iron it.

After dressing up, he went to check his hair in the mirror, where he spent another ten minutes perfecting it, before he flicked and made all his efforts go down the drain.

Giving in to the fact that his hair was never going to be perfect, he grabbed his wallet and went down the stairs.

By the time she had packed everything into nice plastic bowls, it was five. They made their way to the car, determined to be there punctually.

Of course, the instructions Dawn gave weren't exactly the most understandable, and they spent ten minutes going in circles before realising they were going in circles, and then they had to go turn back because they realised they forgot the train set.

By the time they got to Brendan's apartment, it was five minutes to six. Following Dawn's instructions, they took the stairs to the third floor and knocked on the third door.

When Brendan opened the door, May could only stare. He looked exactly like he had in their school years, complete with his weird white hat, except now he had grown a good feet taller and had stubble on his chin. Not to mention the little boy peeking curiously at them from behind his feet.

When he smiled at her, May found herself smiling back almost instantly, as though it was the most natural thing to do. It had been, for a while, in a time of late-night conversations, stolen kisses and happily ever afters...

Drew's hand on the small of her back brought her back to reality. Glancing at the tall, handsome man at her side, she realised that the feeling she had for the boy Brendan had once been and the man he had become were entirely different. Right now, it was Drew she cared for, Drew who gave her those unexpected kisses.

Though their relationship was still on rocky ground, May had no doubt it would hold strong against the old temptations of a young life. As she placed her hand delicately on her stomach, she was even more assured.

This all happened in a second, though to May it felt like a long time.

"Hi Brendan." She greeted, as though greeting an old friend. Then she realised, she was greeting an old friend. "This is Drew. My umm, my..." My what?

"Good friend." Drew supplied rather lamely for her, and May felt her heart deflate at that.

Brendan grinned at the both of them. "Nice to meet you guys, especially you May. It's been a long time." He busied himself with opening the door.

"Both of you are the first ones here, so come take a seat and make yourself comfortable." He suddenly winced, and all three adults looked down to see a young boy glaring furiously at his father.

"Ah right, how could I have been so forgetful?" He lightly pushed the young boy to the front of him.

"This is Jayden, my wonderful son."

May suppressed a smile as Jayden rolled his eyes at his father's praise.

"Nice ta meet yer." Jayden drawled, sticking out his hand for a handshake.

Drew bent down and shook his hand seriously, as though greeting a mature adult. "Nice to meet you Jayden. This is May Maple. And I'm Drew Hayden."

Jayden shot him a grin, showing two missing front teeth. "That kinda sounds like my name."

Drew chuckled, and took the train set from May. "It sure does. Here Jayden, this is something we got for you."

Jayden's face brightened considerably as he looked at the toy.

"Wow, this is the ultimate cool!" He exclaimed. May took that time to notice how exactly alike he and his father were. No traces of his mother could be seen in Jayden's ruby eyes, jet black hair and easy smile.

"Thank you, Miss Maple, Mr Hayden." Brendan had definitely taught his young son manners.

"Just call me Drew, Jayden." Drew told him, taking off his shoes.

"The you just call me Jay!" He said, taking Drew's hand and pulling him into the house. "Papa, I'll be in my room with Drew. We're gonna play choo-choo train!"

May giggled as Drew entered the young boy's room. He winked at her before the door was closed.

"He sure has a way with kids." Brendan told her. "He hardly ever lets anyone call him Jay. He's a ball of energy, and he's only three. I'm quite scared about how he'll be when he's a teenager."

"I'm sure he'll be a very nice kid. You've raised him well, and he's really smart." May told him, well aware of the fact they were alone in the dining room right now.

"Thanks May. That means a lot. When his mother left..." Brendan trailed off, and May saw the sadness behind his eyes and heard the pain in voice.

"You loved her." She stated.

Brendan sighed as he hurriedly stacked a few pieces of Jayden's drawings neatly. "I did."

"I'm really sorry." May voiced, looking down.

"So am I, May. So am I." Brendan sighed again.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, as both adults lapsed into deep thought about their life after their short-lived romance in high school.

"Urm, I made this for you and Jayden. I knew you used to like chicken curry a lot." May awkwardly held out the plastic bag.

Beaming, Brendan thanked her profusely. "I still do. Jayden's got a weakness for it too... Just the other day, we went to this..." He trailed off, and his jaw dropped.

"May." He looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you pregnant?"

-3-

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Heh, I hadn't actually planned to end there, but it seemed like a good place to end, so I did. I've already got ideas for at least a quarter of the next chapter, so stay tuned for that. May and Drew are going to have a real MOMENT next time. Not to mention with all eight of them, including Jayden, at the reunion, things are bound to happen.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'm really sorry I haven' t updated. Now's a short break I have and exams for this term have just finished, so I'm just chilling a bit before hitting the books again. If I have time during term break, I might write another chapter, but for now, the next update will probably be during year end break. (November/December) – but then updates will probably be more frequent I hope.**

**OH, and this announcement is for all OLDRIVALSHIPPERS. I am planning for Leaf and Gary to meet up somehow, so stay tuned for that. BUT for everyone to know, no, Gary is not Leaf's mysterious ex. That guy's just a random asshole.**

**Well, that's a long A/N. But I haven't spoken to y'all for a long time, so exceptions must be made.**

**Review please. Suggestions are welcomed. Maybe cute things you wanna see between any of the couples? :D And there's a poll on my page, to help me decide what gender the baby should be. So after you've reviewed (please?), go and vote! **

**That's all for now! TTYL, contestshippers!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! This is the latest chapter, which came up way earlier than it did the last time, if I may say so myself. ;) Hope you enjoy it, see you again below!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget about them. Anyway, I do not own Pokemon. If I did, you wouldn't have been following Ash around Sinnoh, but May and Drew around Johto! ;D**

-3-

May's hand instinctively leapt to her stomach. "Urm… Yes?"

Brendan beamed. "I didn't know you were married. It's sad I didn't get to come to your wedding, but then, you didn't even know how to contact me. Plus, why'd you want your ex there?" He chuckled as he walked towards the kitchen. May trailed along after him.

"Your husband let you come with Drew? Must be an understanding guy. Where is he anyway? Do I know him?" He continued, twirling around as he tried to find somewhere to put the curry. May felt the guilt weigh her down more and more with every word he said.

"Brendan…" She started, but he continued. He always had been a talker.

"It's really nice that you're pregnant, the kid will change your life. Jayden's the light of mine. Honestly, if it wasn't for him, I'd have chucked myself off of a building by now." He finally decided to just place it in a cupboard.

"Brendan…" She said, but her attempt was fruitless once again.

"What are you hoping for, a son or daughter? Personally I had actually wanted a girl, but it didn't actually matter that much. I wouldn't trade Jayden for anything in the world. By the way, how long have you been married? I mean, you are younger than me, so I had tho-"

"Brendan!" May cried, grabbing his hand and whirling him around to face her. "I am not married. Yes, I'm pregnant, but I don't have a husband. Drew's the father."

"Oh." He seemed, for the first time, at loss for words. After a long, awkward moment of silence, Brendan piped up.

"Do you want me to beat him up?"

"What? No." May laughed and shook her head. "It's half my doing anyway."

It was only then that they realized how close they were. Brendan lifted an eyebrow at her. May released her grip on his hand, sighed, and stepped back.

"Nothing's going to happen between us." May stated clearly. "What we had was nice, and I don't regret a single minute of it, but we can't have it now. I'm going to have a baby with Drew, and you have a wonderful son to raise."

Brendan chuckled, "May, I hadn't wanted anything to happen between us."

A blush crept into May's cheeks. "Oh."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "But thanks for clearing the air. I know we weren't really friends before, but I'd like if that changed." He smiled down at her, and his ruby eyes complimented the truth of his statement.

For the first time since they reached the house, May felt at ease. This was how she felt with Ash and Paul, the companionship they shared. May smiled back, nodding her head slightly.

"Great then. How about a hug for your new friend?" He held his arms wide open, and May giggled before tiptoeing to hug him.

"Nice kitchen." Looking over his shoulder, she managed to get a good look at it. It was nothing like Drew's, or her old kitchen. It had a homier feel to it, reminding May of her childhood home.

"Thank you."

"If you're done here, there are people waiting for you at the door." Both of them broke apart at the drawling voice. May's heart plummeted.

Drew stood at the kitchen entrance, with Jayden on his shoulder. His face was devoid of any emotion, while Jayden was looking at them with a confused expression on his.

Brendan glanced at May, who had frozen where she stood. "Right, I'll, urm, open the door." He briskly walked out of the kitchen, stopping by Drew so Jayden could jump into his arms.

The two of them stood, staring at each other. Drew's face remained stony. May broke the silence first.

"Look, Drew, it's not what it looks like." She began, but he didn't let her continue. He lifted a hand, clearly indicating that he wished for May to stop. She did.

"I don't care." Drew told her simply, before turning on his heel and leaving. Tears formed in May's eyes. She knuckled them away angrily, furious at him for not letting her explain. For jumping to conclusions. Her euphoria for clearing the air with Brendan disappeared with Drew's three words.

Taking a few deep breaths, and fanning her eyes in vain hope the tears would vanish, May composed herself before stepping out to meet everyone.

The moment she stepped through the kitchen entrance to the living room, she was jumped on. May could only see midnight blue hair before the person let go of her.

Dawn, one of her best friends, stood before her, in all her teenage wonder. Her hair was tied back, and she wore a pink dress, flaunting to everyone what her favourite colour was.

"Honestly, Dawn, you just saw her two days ago." Misty, with her red hair tied in it's usual side-ponytail, appeared beside Dawn. The redhead had a fiery attitude to match her fiery hair, and was May's other best friend.

Looking ahead, she saw Ash, Misty's husband, and Paul, Dawn's fiancé, shaking hands with Brendan. Drew was with them, Jayden resuming his position on his shoulders. He was smirking at Brendan's chatter, as he congratulated the two other guys on their respective successful proposals.

A lump formed in May's throat as she watched Drew converse with the other men present, seemingly unaffected by their little fight. She quickly looked away.

Of course, both her friends noticed that, and May was immediately swamped by 'Are you alright's from Dawn and 'Who do I have to kill's from Misty.

She hurriedly filled them in on what had happened. They both voiced their displeasure at Drew's stupidity and assumption, and assured May they would stick by her for the day, since she needed them.

May honestly had no idea what she would do without her friends.

During dinner, Brendan and Paul were seated at opposite ends at the table, since Jayden had also taken an immediate liking to Ash and booted Paul out of his seat. He sat across May, who was flanked by Misty and Dawn. The former was sitting across from Drew, and kept shooting him murderous glares, while the latter sat across from Ash, who looked confused by his wife's behavior.

May knew Dawn and Paul thought they were being discreet, but she could see them holding hands under the table. Her heart yearned to do that with Drew, but as she glanced over at him, and saw him smiling at whatever Jayden had said, she knew it was unlikely.

He obviously didn't share the same feelings she did.

May was snapped out of her reverie by a poke from Misty, which nearly sent her jumping out of the chair.

"What?" she hissed, before realizing everyone at the table, excluding Drew, was looking at her. May's cheeks burned for the second time in an hour.

"I was asking everyone what they were working as. Everyone's answered except you." Brendan told her kindly.

"As if you don't already know." Drew sneered, and a dead silence descended upon the table.

"Actually, I don't, so I'd appreciate if you'd let May answer for herself." Brendan snapped at Drew, who in turn glared at him, but remained quiet.

Brendan turned to May and smiled encouragingly.

"Well, I, uh, work as an, urm, office…person. I do administrative things with Dawn." May told Brendan, and sighed in relief as his attention turned to Dawn, who understood May's dilemma, and gave him a detailed explanation of what they did at work.

Dinner went on in the same manner for the next hour, and by the time Jayden, who ate the slowest, had cleaned his plate, it was close to eight.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and May felt her heartstrings pulled as she watched Drew hug a teary Jayden goodbye, and promised him he would come visit soon. May had to act like his talking as an individual didn't hurt her.

It was awkward saying goodbye to Brendan. He looked ready to hug May just to spite Drew, who he apparently no longer liked, but under Misty's stern gaze, only held out his hand to her. May shook it with a mumbled apology, but Brendan only shook his head.

Misty and Dawn took turns hugging her, with promises for a girl's night out the next day. May smiled at them through her tears, and sighed as she got into Drew's car and buckled up.

The ride was silent and uncomfortable, and May couldn't wait to lock herself up in her room and cry her heart out.

As Drew pulled up in the driveway, he glanced over at the house next to his and frowned. Leaf's lights were turned off, indicating she had fallen asleep.

"I guess I'll just take Rascal in the morning then," he mumbled to himself.

They entered the house in silence. Entering her sanctuary, May felt her sadness dissipate, and replaced by an untamed fury. Tears were still in her eyes, but they were no longer just sadness. Frustration mingled with them, and she no longer tried to hold them in.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because I did nothing wrong." She spat at Drew, who just sighed.

"And I said I don't care. You can do anything you want, why should it matter to me?"

May gaped at that. "Why should it matter? So you're saying those kisses we shared, those kisses that you initiated," she pointed an accusatory finger at him, "They don't matter? They mean nothing?" Drew looked uncomfortable as she said those things, but May could not hold it in any longer.

Would not hold it in any longer.

"Brendan and I did nothing, Drew! I don't expect you to believe me, but I need you to know, we did nothing. What he and I had, it was over long before you came back. You can't act like this." She told him, and was surprised by how calm she sounded, though beneath her cool façade, her anger had reached its boiling point.

"Act like what, exactly?" He was cool too, but May was not fooled. His eyes told a different story altogether; they were bright with anger.

"Act like a jealous boyfriend!" She screamed, and she felt satisfied as Drew took a step back, his face masked with shock.

"I do not act like a jealous boyfriend." He retorted, but his tone indicated he wasn't entirely convinced by his own words.

May laughed, a cold laugh, that had Drew shivering. "Sure you don't. Tell me then, why you became so angry after I hugged Brendan. There's nothing wrong with that. I hug Ash and Paul all the time, but you don't seem to mind."

"It's different," he mumbled, but May heard him.

"How is it different?" She challenged. Drew did not back down.

"It's different, because you were never with Ash or Paul."

"Is that it? I've told you Drew, what Brendan and I had, it's over. You can't act like this every time you see me being a friend to one of my ex-boyfriends." May told him.

Drew's entire stance changed. He went from fight, to resignation. "How many?"

May frowned, "How many what?"

"Ex-boyfriends."

May sighed, "I have three. You were gone for eight years Drew. I grew up." She frowned. "You're one to talk though. I imagine you have plenty."

"Not the point." He was walking towards her now, but May held her ground.

"What's the point, then?" She whispered, as he reached her. He placed a hand on her back, pulling her close to him.

"I don't like to think about you being with other people." He confessed, staring into her eyes; emerald clashed with sapphire in a heated battle. May felt her eyes well up.

"Why?" she asked him, and that simple question was met with the most complicated of answers.

"I like you, May. I don't like thinking of others kissing you, because it makes me so mad, thinking of them touching what's mine."

"Since when was I yours?"

He stayed silent for a while. "Since you carried my baby." He paused, before leaning down and placing his forehead on hers. "Since you made me feel a way about you I have never felt for others before."

May smiled through her tears. She had been waiting to hear that ever since she realised her feelings for him. "I like you too, Drew. I feel a way about you I've never felt for others before too."

That was all it took.

He kissed her.

-3-

"Good morning beautiful." Drew greeted as May entered the kitchen. Rolling her eyes, she walked towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. Drew tried deepening the kiss, but May shoved his face away.

"You always do that." He whined, smiling nonetheless.

It had been two weeks since they had officially become a couple. The news had been met with a wide range of enthusiasm from their friends, but May and Drew paid them no thought. They were currently living in their own little bubble of happiness, and both wished for it to stay like that forever.

May smiled and sat down. "What's for breakfast?"

"I," he did a twirl, showing off the pink apron he was wearing, which May recognized as hers, "Am cooking pancakes."

"Impressive." She bit her lip, and looked like she was refraining herself from saying something.

"What's up?" Drew asked. He knew that there was something on his girlfriend's mind, but she wasn't telling.

"Nothing…" She replied, unconvincingly, looking anywhere but at Drew.

"Come on, you know you can tell me whatever is on your mind." He told her, flipping the pancakes but still managing to shoot May a dazzling smile.

"Well, I…" May began, sighed, shook her head, and then set a determined look on her face, "I don't want to find out our baby's gender today."

Drew was so surprised he accidentally flipped the pancake too hard, and it stuck to the wall. Placing the pan in the sink, he shook off the sense of déjà vu he was experiencing, and made his way over to May. "Why not?"

"I like surprises?" She explained.

To her relief, Drew only laughed and shook his head. "That's all?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"That's no problem."

May beamed, but then her face fell. "There's one more thing."

"Yeah?" Drew encouraged her.

"Well, since I am three months in already, I was thinking…" May took a deep breath, "We should tell our parents."

Drew sucked in his breath, and leaned on the table. He seemed to be deep in thought, and May frowned. She had expected him to be as nervous as he had been the first time she mentioned it, therefore delaying breaking the news to their families again. She'd have agreed with him wholeheartedly.

Their families would only find out when the baby was born and they could hold her in their arms. They wouldn't be as mad then, she hoped.

May watched as Drew's frown grew deeper, and he pulled out a chair to take a seat across from her.

'Oh please say no, please say no, say no, no no no no no….' May begged in her head, though she continued to look at Drew like she expected him to say yes.

"You know what?" Drew finally said, leaning across the table to get closer to the brunette.

"What?" She squeaked. 'Say no!' She screamed in her head, though her mouth remained shut in a tight smile.

"I think we should tell them." He smiled, and May's heart stopped. Her smile fell. He took her hand in his and used his thumb to draw circles on it.

"It'll be okay, May." The way he looked into her eyes as he said that caused May to suspect he knew her doubts all along. Slowly, a true smile blossomed across her face as she looked at the handsome man across from her, who had, with his optimism, renewed her hope that maybe she wouldn't be disowned.

"I believe you." May murmured, squeezing his hand. Drew's eyes darkened from his usual chartreuse to a deep forest green, due to an emotion May couldn't quite place a finger on.

He brought her hand to his lips, and slowly grazed his lips across each knuckle. May shivered delightedly, eyes bright, as she too, drowned in the emotion they both didn't quite understand yet.

-3-

"Afternoon doc." Drew greeted as he entered the room, May following closely behind him, clasping a hand over her mouth to stem her giggling.

"Had a good afternoon?" Gary smirked as he watched May's poor attempt to stop giggling.

"Actually, yes, we did." Drew grinned as May snorted, before making her way to the changing room as Gary pushed open the door.

When they were alone, Gary grinned at Drew. "I'm taking a wild guess here, but you guys are together, aren't you?"

"And Doctor Gary Oak wins the coveted trip for two to Aruba. Congratulations!"

The spiky-haired man laughed, "Thanks, but no thanks. I, unlike you, have no one to appreciate the beautiful sights of Aruba with."

"No girlfriend?" Drew was honestly surprised. From the first appointment, Gary had proved himself to be a big flirt, so Drew thought he definitely would have a lady on his arm. The fact that it's the same lady everyday could be argued though.

Gary shrugged. "Not interested in the long term, you know? I have many ladies to please."

"Now that, my dear lad, is where you are wrong. It is all very nice to have different experiences with different, unique ladies. However, in the long run, a long term girlfriend is the only one you'll ever be able to imagine an actual future with." Drew cast an adoring look at the room May was in, and Gary shivered. He never wanted to be attached to someone like that.

It made you weak and unable to think for yourself. He preferred his single status. However, he had to please Drew. He didn't think the greenhead would appreciate his exact thoughts on women, and therefore decided to take a different approach.

"That sounds awesome. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for that girl." His voice sounded falsely cheerful to his own ears, but Drew didn't seem to notice any difference, if his next words were any indication.

"I'm sure you'll find someone. That is a fine piece of male standing in front of me." Drew winked.

"Am I supposed to be worried?" Both men grinned stupidly as May re-entered the room, her right hand on her hip, her left carrying her bundle of clothes, and a slight smile on her face.

"'Course not." May blushed as Drew came over to her, hitched her up to her toes and kissed her. She shoved him away weakly as Gary immediately looked down, though May could see the corners of his mouth twisted up in a smile.

"Right, if you guys are done over there, we can find out whether the baby is going to be a daddy's girl or a mummy's boy." Gary told them as he set up the chair for May to sit in.

"Ah, actually doc, even though I want to prove my dear girlfriend wrong by showing her the baby will be a mummy's boy, we don't actually want to know the baby's gender at this moment." Drew explained as May nodded in agreement, pulling him with her by the hand to the chair. He took her clothes in his arms before settling on a good spot to stand next to her.

Gary looked surprised, but otherwise made no comment. "Alright then, we'll just check on your baby's progress, and, if you want, we can listen to your baby's heartbeat."

"We want to!" May cried eagerly, squeezing Drew's hand lightly as she beamed at Gary. Drew nodded his head vigorously.

"Alright, Miss Maple, please lift up the shirt." Gary instructed, and May did as she was told. Her stomach was exposed, and Drew resisted the urge to stroke the bump that was so much more visible compared to two weeks ago.

The doctor applied some ultrasound gel on her stomach. Drew felt May shiver as the cool liquid came into contact with her bare skin, and chuckled silently.

Gary used some sort of device, Drew wasn't quite sure what it was, and pressed it against the baby bump, where the gel had been applied. He moved it around, and after a few awkward moments of staring at a blank screen, the ultrasound image popped up.

Drew and May both sucked in a breath at the same time, staring with wide eyes at their baby on the screen. He, or she, was so much bigger than the last time they saw him, or her.

"The baby's about 6 cm now, and weighs 20 grams. As would be expected for a fetus in the baby's age category." Gary informed them, and Drew noticed how he was avoiding saying a specific gender. He'd have to thank him later on.

"He's moving around a lot." Drew stated, eyes transfixed upon the image.

May beamed again, "Or she."

"Yes, your baby is very active." Gary smiled as he too, looked at the ultrasound image before clearing his throat importantly. "And now, the moment the both of you have been waiting for." Gary took another device from the table.

"This is a fetal doppler. I'm going to use this to listen to your baby's heartbeat."

May's grip on Drew's hand tightened considerably. "A fetal doppler. Okay. Okay. Sure. Oh my God I can't believe this is happening. This is it!" She squealed as Gary placed the fetal doppler on her baby bump.

Expertly using his free hand to type in a few things on to his computer, Gary shot May and Drew a smile.

Suddenly, the sound of their baby's heartbeat was amplified around the small room. May gasped and Drew stood frozen. They both remained silent as they listened to the constant rhythm of their child's heart, staring with wide eyes at the moving image on the screen in front of them.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." May whispered fervently, repeating the words like a mantra. Drew seemed to still be in shock.

Drew flinched suddenly. "So fast. Is it supposed to be that fast?" He asked.

"Yeap," Gary assured him, grinning at the evident relief on Drew's face, "Your child is perfectly healthy. Your child will be brilliant when your child is born."

Gary knew he was breaking all kinds of unwritten doctor-patient rules that dated back a hundred millennia as he said that, but he found that he didn't care. He was in way too deep in their lives to pull himself out now.

May suddenly laughed. Her melodic laughter echoed around the room, mingling with their child's fervent heartbeat. Drew looked at her the same time she turned to face him, and he wasn't surprised to see she was crying, but smiling through her tears. He beamed at her.

Right at that moment, everything was perfect.

-3-

"He said our child will be brilliant, Drew! Brilliant!" May repeated Gary's words to her boyfriend for, he could have sworn, the umpteenth time, as they entered their house. Rascal was struggling in his arms, restless after being whisked away halfway through a playdate with Leaf.

"That's already a given, May. He's a Hayden, of course he'd be brilliant." Drew smirked cockily at her, flicking his hair since his hands were now free of dog.

May resisted the urge to roll her eyes and settled on watching Rascal chase his own tail instead.

"You should start saying she, just in case our baby's a girl." May told him. She was very certain it was girl. Mother's intuition right? She didn't want him to be disappointed if it wasn't the son he so obviously wanted.

Then again, she could be wrong. Guess only time would tell.

"I don't think so baby mama."

"Whatever Drewy."

They both collapsed onto the couch together. May absently drew circles onto her stomach as Drew stroked Rascal, who had exhausted his supply of energy and was now sprawled across Drew's lap.

"I think we should go on a road trip." Drew suddenly said, and May jumped.

"A road trip?" May repeated incredulously.

"Yeah. My mother and sister live quite far from here, a three days trip minimum, so if we want to break the news to them, we might as well enjoy ourselves on the way there. Not to mention your family." He looked thoughtful.

"I'll probably be tortured for about a week before Mr. Maple and Max set me free." Drew told her.

"My father and brother wouldn't torture you!" May cried.

Drew folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow at her. May looked sheepishly at the floor. "Okay, maybe they will. Just a tiny bit. Itty bitty bit."

"They'll tear me apart limb from limb." Drew told her, so seriously that she couldn't contain the giggle that burst from her mouth.

"I think the road trip is a good idea. But there's just one problem. Our jobs!" May told Drew, turning around to face him.

Drew pondered over what she said for a while; it was obvious he had not thought about that. Then he shrugged, "I've still got about ten days of personal leave. How about you?"

"A week." May told him, frowning. She hadn't planned on spending all of it at one go, but it looked like she had no choice.

"That's perfect! We can leave next Saturday, and be back the following Sunday."

"Nine days? It wouldn't take nine days to deliver the news right?" May questioned. Then she snapped her fingers. "I've got a great idea. Why don't we just call them? It'll be so much easier and faster. Plus, you wouldn't be torn limb from limb."

The man leaned back on to the sofa, still patting his dog's fur. "We could do that. I just thought that it'd be nice to spend some time with our families."

May blinked. Then broke into an ear-splitting grin.

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

-3-

**Yay, fluffity fluff fluff. Other than their spat in the beginning, this was a reasonably happy chapter. It was so nice to write, compared to their usual conflicting emotions and whatnot. I'm so glad they're finally together. Took them long enough, if you count the eight years.**

**ROAD TRIP BABY! I've always wanted to go on one. Looks like May and Drew get to go before me. The injustice. **

**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! I dunno when the next update will be (hopefully before the end of November), but I'm sure y'know what to expect in it. *coughparents/romancecough***

**Review please! They definitely motivate me to write faster. :D Ttyl, contestshippers!**


End file.
